The Heart I Didn't Believe Existed
by marusqueen13
Summary: 'All you have ever known is false. All that is false will soon be revealed.' These words have echoed through her dreams for the past five years; the voice sounded familiar but she could never grasp who it was. This is MY tale of Sesshomaru and Rin post manga. Heed the warnings after my disclaimer! This is to be a very long, very in depth story so brace yourselves!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha- not the characters or the manga or any itty bitty piece pertaining to it. I wish I owned Sesshomaru though… mmm the things I'd do to that sexy beast. Tee hee.

**WARNING**- PLEASE: 18 OR OLDER OR BE MATURE IN MIND! This is a very explicit, very mature story! No lolicon as Rin is 18 in my story. If you do not like the Sesshomaru/Rin pairing as a couple, then this is not a story for you! There is to be human/youkai lovin, human/beast lovin and youkai/youkai lovin. I welcome constructive criticism but I **WILL NOT** tolerate flames or abuse, this is **MY** plot/story post canon Inuyasha and I have written it for my own entertainment with high hopes others will enjoy a different view to Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship. **PARENTS-** if you have caught your child reading this and are angered, I have fully warned all my readers of the nature of my story. Take your frustration out on them, not me.

**SO**; with that being said, onward and forward my dear readers. **REMEMBER**- Reviews are always welcomed and that you have been warned!

**Chapter 1**- Dipping and Jumping Through the Past

_**Flashback**_- The day of Naraku's demise after Inuyasha used Meido Zangetsuha to search desperately for the missing Kagome.

Sniffles and quiet sobs rocked the little girl's slight frame making Sesshomaru question his decision. Something he hardly ever did.

* * *

Such foolishness.

Kaede had approached him, barring his path as he moved to leave the area his half- brother had disappeared from. A single, elegant black brow arched high on his forehead as a small frown flashed its way across his full lips.

"You have something to say to this Sesshomaru?" he inquired, the deep timbre in his baritone voice clearly expressing to the old miko that he was in no such mood to tolerate any nonsense. Kaede firmly held her ground; her spine stiffening as straight as her old frame would allow. She gestured to the small girl standing just behind and to the right of Sesshomaru's long leg.

"Ye must leave the child here." She stated firmly. She was not the least surprised or afraid as the Daiyoukai's powerful aura surged against her much smaller aura; making it snap and pop around her warning her that the demon's anger was imminent.

Behind the powerful Daiyoukai; the young girl and toad youkai gasped. Jaken waddled clumsily in front of Rin, brandishing his Staff of Two Heads furiously in Kaede's direction.

"How dare you tell the Great Lord Sesshomaru what to do with his charge, insolent old woman!" he squawked. However, before he could utter another syllable, a rather large, leather enclosed foot found the back of his head smashing his beak into the ground and effectively knocking him out. Sesshomaru paid him no mind as he glared at the old miko before him. The beast inside him was seething.

"What is your reasoning for assuming to tell this Sesshomaru what to do with his ward?" he demanded. Rin shuffled her tiny feet towards him, her fingers clutching the thick, rich silk of his pearl white hakama. Sesshomaru's eyes darted down to her before flashing back to the old miko while his Moko Moko slithered from his shoulder, down his back to wrap around the girl's small waist; offering comfort and protection which in turn slowed the thundering of her fragile heart.

Kaede heaved a great sigh and clasped her hands together behind her back.

"I do not recommend this lightly. However, ye must leave her here so that she may learn to be human. I have talked to Inuyasha and was informed that ye are rebuilding ye father's empire, ne?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

"Even with the immense power ye yield, it will take years to rebuild ye father's empire to its former glory. I may be but a humble village woman but I have heard the tales of ye father's kingdom. It will take ye long enough to rebuild that empire and longer still if ye take young Rin with ye. I will gladly accept her into my home and treat her as she was my own child. When ye are ready for her to return to ye; Rin will be old enough to decide for herself if she wishes to return with ye or live out her life with humans." Kaede finished, peering into the Inu Daiyoukai's cold eyes with no hint of fear but plenty of wisdom reflecting in her own single, good eye.

Sesshomaru regarded the old woman's words; slowly and meticulously pondering his decision. His beast was infuriated that the old woman wanted to take his young ward away from him; Rin _**belonged**_ to him. However; Sesshomaru's more sensible side saw the truth in her words. He could possess all the power in the world and it would still take a great deal of time to finish what he had been working towards achieving before the half-breed Naraku had shown his ugly face. His father had left his lands and kingdom in utter chaos. Sesshomaru knew that taking Rin with meant risking her life; a life that he would never be able to bring back again. His mother had made that point blank obvious and he was in no standings to risk Rin's life again. As much as it irritated him to leave Rin to the safety of a demon slayer, a monk and his half-brother (if he ever even returned from the Underworld), he knew that it was in Rin's best interest. It would make his objective far easier and take much less time.

A nearly silent sigh escaped his straight, long nose. His gaze shifted downwards to his young ward who was now gripping his Moko Moko while looking up at him; her cinnamon brown eyes screaming with confusion and apprehension. Her usual sweet, wild flowers scent was cloaked in fear of his decision.

Another small sigh. To think that the Great Inu Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection and master of a heavenly fang and utterly destructive sword was so in tune to the safety of this little girl! But, though he would never admit it, she was his most precious possession. A treasure that could never be replaced once lost; he had learned that the hard way after visiting his mother. This wisp of a human girl had unknowingly wrapped her majestic Lord so tightly around her fingers that he would slay all those with even an inkling thought of wanting to harm her. She had never feared him. Even in those first few moments after she found him broken on the forest floor near her village and he had turned blood red eyes her way while a deafening, terrifying snarl had clawed its way up and out his throat; no, not even then. Instead, the small girl had swallowed her apprehension and approached him, hell bent on helping him whether he accepted it or not. Which, of course he hadn't.

'_She never gave up though. She became so loyal and never doubted me.'_ He mused silently to himself.

His decision was made. She would not like it, he knew; but he also knew she would never defy his wishes. Such loyalty was hard to come by that did not require a sum of gold or superior standings within the royal court. He fluidly dropped onto his right knee, bringing himself to her level. He peered into her large, doe-like eyes; she subconsciously tilted her head to the right in submission but never averted her eyes from his. His beast purred in approval in his sub consciousness.

"The old woman is right, Rin."

* * *

Which brought Sesshomaru to where he was now; Rin had recoiled as if struck, tears instantly filling and spilling over the brim of her brown eyes, assaulting his highly sensitive canine nose with the bitter aroma of salt. Had she often succumbed to tears he would have simply dismissed them; but in all the months she had followed him like a tiny, never disappearing shadow, he had never once seen her cry.

Truth be told, she was a remarkable little human girl. Although he did not know the full details of her life past, he knew there were no happy memories per say. He had overheard her telling Jaken of her family's slaughter and her orphan status. He had never thought too much of it, he realized suddenly. A small surge of guilt crept into his brain and tightened his chest. This girl was unlike any human he had ever encountered; she defied all his preconceived notions of humans. And here he was, ready to add to that towering amount of unfairness in her young life.

'_It is not forever, I will give her a permanent home as soon as it is safe to do so._' He told himself. He spoke again.

"Rin."

Rin knew that tone; it was a command not a request. She had never been one to disobey her Lord; so she reluctantly dropped her small hands from her eyes and raised them puffy and red to meet his gaze as evenly as she could. Her grip on Moko Moko tightened and she felt it slightly twitch while it in turn tightened around her slim waist.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

"Do you trust this Sesshomaru, Rin?"

His question caught her completely off guard. Her petite faced contorted in shock and her small, full lips popped open in surprise with a small 'oh!' She had expected him to demand that she stay here and sweep off without another word.

"Of course Rin trusts her Lord! Rin trusts him with her life!" she squeaked out, meeting his eyes again. Sesshomaru nodded his approval, ignoring the small surge of guilt again as he surveyed his young ward.

"This Sesshomaru would like you to stay in this human village with the old woman. The demon slayer and monk should be able to protect you while this Sesshomaru tends to his lands." He spoke quietly. Rin dropped her gaze to the ground; she had never heard her Lord speak so much a one time. He had always been a quiet, intimidating creature; preferring actions to words. She bit back a sob.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru not want Rin with him anymore?" she whimpered, her lips quivering but refusing to let her sobs loose. The hurt that pounded harshly through her small frame rivaled that to the time when she watched her own family be ruthlessly slaughtered in front of her very eyes as she hid behind stacked crates in their small hut. It seemed to her that every time she turned around, Kami was punishing her for a crime she did not knowingly commit. Did no one want her?

Suddenly; a very large, warm and clawed hand gently gripped her chin, urging her to tip her head back and meet molten gold eyes once more. The amber-gold irises she had come to know did not hold the icy, impassive depths she had come to expect; at the moment they glowed with a tender warmth and compassion she had only seen twice before. The time the monk Ungai had attempted to return her to a human village and she refused; instead skipping to her Lord's side when he came to her aid; and the second time when she had awoken from her second death and he had been looming over her small form, almost frantically searching her eyes to reassure himself she was indeed alive.

"This Sesshomaru will not abandon Rin." Sincerity rang through his quiet voice. Rin released a hand from Moko Moko and gripped the strong, cool muscle of his forearm before answering his statement with a smile that coursed the darkest recesses of his heart with light.

"Then Rin will do as her Lord wishes."

Sesshomaru regarded her for another moment before releasing her chin and gracefully rising to his towering height of 6'1. He turned back to Kaede; carefully slipping his cold façade back into its place and glaring down at the old miko.

"If anything happens to Rin while this Sesshomaru is away… you will be held personally responsible, old woman." He growled. Kaede visibly paled but shook her head solemnly nonetheless before beckoning to Rin.

"Come child, I will prepare us some supper." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with uncertainty; after receiving a slight nod and a nudge from Moko Moko, she stepped towards Kaede before shyly grasping the wrinkled hand being offered to her and allowed herself to be lead away from the others. She turned her head to look at Sesshomaru again, upon meeting his eyes she have a slight smile before turning her attention back to the old woman.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply; locking Rin's scent into his memory along with her smile she flashed him. And for the first time since he had revived Rin with Tenseiga; he felt uttely alone. A toad for a servant and A-Un as his steed paled in comparison to the companionship he shared with Rin. His beast was restless and paced the inner recesses of his mind, a low whine escaping its jaws every so often as it continued to watch its little girl walk away. Sesshomaru was a quiet creature; no one knew of the arguments he had with himself on a daily basis. The man and the beast were often at odds. The man using intellect to his advantage while the beast preferred relying on its most basic instincts; this day they were on the same page, Rin's safety was of utmost importance and she was safest with her own kind until she was ready to face the dangers of being at the side of an Inu Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru turned to the group that was surrounding the area the Bone-Eaters well had vanished from. He proceeded to walk forward, stepping on a still unconscious Jaken to face them. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara looked up at him from their kneeling position on the ground. Miroku stood, turning to face the Daiyoukai before bowing at the waist before him.

"I wish to thank you for your help in destroying Naraku. You have our upmost respect." The monk said, rising to a standing position again. Sesshomaru merely scoffed.

"That half-breed has been this Sesshomaru's prey for some time; I merely did what needed to be done. This Sesshomaru has a request of you all." He said; his lip curling slightly to show his distaste for requiring help from the humans. Miroku raised a brow but motioned with a hand for Sesshomaru to continue.

"This Sesshomaru asks that you protect Rin as one of your own while I am away. I have several duties that require my immediate attention. I cannot take Rin; doing so would risk her life and put a target on her for my enemies. This Sesshomaru will see to it that you are all reimbursed for your efforts." He explained, a slight frown gracing his face. The others stood and all seemed to huff in annoyance all at the same time. Sango stepped forwards.

"Of course we will protect her! Rin is our friend as much as she is your ward. We will see to her safety and health. We do not require reimbursement; friends look out for each other and to receive payment would suggest we are not friends." Sango snapped in annoyance, clearly worried for Kagome and Inuyasha who had yet to return. She turned her back and resumed kneeling while fiercely gazing at the spot the well should be.

"I agree with Sango. We will look out for Rin in your absence. Though, I highly doubt we are suitable replacements for the friends who are leaving her behind. I only ask that you visit her when you can; Rin depends on you and you mean a great deal to her." Miroku said. Sesshomaru scoffed again before turning away and preparing to launch to the skies.

"This Sesshomaru does not heed humans, but will visit Rin when he has a chance. This Sesshomaru is in your debt. Jaken!" he snapped, glaring at the green blob stumbling towards him. Jaken jumped before scurrying to his master.

"Yes milord?"

"We are leaving now." Sesshomaru said, taking to the skies as Jaken hurriedly grabbed Moko Moko.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze once more to where Rin had been led away; sadness cloaking his usual nonchalant attitude.

'_Soon Rin; I will return soon.' _

With that the Inu Daiyoukai vanished in the clouds; leaving behind his young ward and the rest of Inuyasha's friends as they frantically awaited the return of Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

Whew! How was that for the first segment in a very long, upcoming story? I know it may be a little irritating since we all know why Sesshomaru left Rin in the anime BUT there is a method to my madness I promise.

For future reference, the next few chapters will be similar to this one. All will be flashbacks with minor present time involvement. To understand my story I will need to take you through the 12 years Rin was at the village; both from her viewpoint and Sesshomaru's. There will be minor side stories involving all the other popular couples as well. I swear that my real story will be begin in the next few chapters. Stick with me and I will not disappoint!

Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-** I will attempt to post a new chapter every day or every other day. I know many of you are more interested in my actual story rather than the flashbacks I am currently posting; I am grateful for you giving me a chance. Keep reading please, and pay close attention to these flashbacks, they are all somewhat important in my story. Without further ado, here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha- not the characters or the manga or any itty bitty piece pertaining to it.

**Disclaimer-** **I do not own, Who You'd Be Today, that song belongs to Kenny Chesney. I do not seek to profit off of this song; I merely wanted to use it to convey Rin and Inuyasha's feelings at the moment. All rights go to Kenny Chesney… so don't sue me!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**** The Hanyou and the Ward**

* * *

_**Flashback-**_ Inuyasha's return 3 days after disappearing into his Meido to find Kagome.

Rin stumbled, exhausted, carrying three bowls full of Kaede's stew towards the small group that kneeled on the hard, dead forest floor where the Bone-Eaters well had previously stood. The little girl was emotionally exhausted; physically as well as she had not been sleeping well since her Lord had left. The group she walked towards had continuously ignored meal times, choosing to go hungry rather than leave their silent vigil to eat. So; Rin had taken it upon herself to bring them food and water; much like when she had discovered her Lord so long ago. A sudden sadness washed through the little girl as she thought of her Lord; she missed him and Master Jaken, even A-Un, to the point where it hurt.

She shook her head; he had said he would not abandon her and Lord Sesshomaru did not lie. She pressed determinedly towards the group.

She nearly dropped all three bowls of stew when a bright pillar of soft pink light erupted from the earth where the Bone-Eaters well had resided. Rin carefully dropped to her knees, placing the bowls of stew down gently before shielding her eyes with petite arms against the piercing light. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all standing, disbelief coloring their facial features. Among the blinding light, the well slowly reappeared, the light vanishing abruptly as the well took its original place. A flash of red and silver launched out of the well.

Rin dropped her arms, blinking and willing the white spots that hindered her vision away. When she could see clearly, she saw Inuyasha standing by the well, his dark amber gaze turned in her direction, but the crushing sadness and sheen of unshed tears told her he was not actually seeing her; rather looking through her towards the remaining forest that had not been obliterated by Naraku's miasma. Before the small group could say anything, Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"Kagome is safe." That being said, Inuyasha launched himself towards the green that was the forest towards the Sacred Tree that had remarkably remained unscathed by the horrors that had occurred just a few days prior. Rin watched the hanyou bolt away; her heart breaking for him before turning back to the small group still by the well.

Though no explanation was needed; it was clear that Kagome was unable to return to the Feudal Era. Sango was being embraced by Miroku's strong arms while tears poured down her cheeks and soaking Miroku's purple robes. Shippo looked utterly lost and miserable at the thought of losing the woman he considered to be his foster mother. Miroku had closed his eyes, arms tightening around the woman he loved and so desperately needed as his lips moved in a silent prayer to Buddha. He pushed Sango an arms-length away while still grasping her and spoke softly.

"We have to believe that we will see Lady Kagome again someday." Sango and Shippo looked at him, tears still rolling, and nodded their heads. Miroku scooped Shippo into his arms and gave him to Sango before tightly wrapping his right arm around them both and escorting them back in the direction to what remained of Kaede's village.

As they drew nearer, Rin looked at the ground, afraid that she was trespassing on their grief and that they would be angry with her. She saw two sets of feet stop before her before a hand rested itself on her head lightly. She looked up shyly, unshed tears threatening to spill over as she gazed at the group in front of her. Miroku gave her a small, gentle smile before looking down at the stew.

"Thank you so much for bringing us nourishment, Rin. We greatly appreciate it. Would you like to join us as we return to the village?" he asked softly, meeting her eyes again. Rin looked at the forest where Inuyasha had disappeared to and then back to Miroku. She bit her lip and squeezed her hands together.

"Would it be alright if Rin went and sat with Inuyasha?" she asked, timidly. Miroku's eyebrows rose before glancing at the forest. Understanding and pity washing through his violet eyes before turning back to Rin. He nodded slowly.

"I don't see the harm in that. Perhaps Inuyasha will confide in you. You both have very similar pasts. Just be careful." He said, picking up the forgotten stew. Rin nodded before walking towards the large Sacred Tree that towered over all the others in the forest.

As she walked through the thick brush towards her destination, her eyes scanned for a spot of red against the green and brown. She found him almost immediately; he was sitting underneath the scar that marked the place he had slept dormant for 50 years, and the place where he had first met Kagome. Rin knew next to nothing about where Kagome came from, really all she knew was that Kagome was from 500 years in the future and that she and Inuyasha used the Bone-Eaters well to pass through the two times. She stopped about ten feet in front of Inuyasha, wringing her hands nervously, unsure of what to do.

"What do ya want brat? Shouldn't you be with my bastard brother?" Inuyasha's gruff voice startled her before she relaxed and walked to his side, plopping down a few inches from him. She didn't say anything but regarded him with eyes more mature than the average 8 year old; she had known a lot of pain in her short life and she knew Inuyasha had as well.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as the young girl's scent registered to him; her scent was sweet but with a tang of sadness and bitter with salt, indicating that she had cried recently. He lifted his head and his eyes swept to his right to look at his brother's ward. She was looking up at him; those brown eyes practically screaming what had happened and that she understood his pain. Inuyasha flinched slightly before looking away again; his own eyes were rimmed with red. His beloved was gone, and he wasn't sure he was ever going to see her again. He had found and admitted his feelings for her only to have her ripped from his life shortly after.

The silence that stretched between the two was remarkably comforting; each of them silently taking comfort in the other's presence. Rin did not expect him to coddle and pity her, and for that, Inuyasha did not order her away from him. Instead, the two gazed up at the blue sky and pondered their own silent thoughts. Some time passed before Inuyasha's ear flicked in Rin's direction. She had started to softly sing a song she had thought up after her family had passed; making his heart clench and throb at words, tears blurring his vision at her song.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_I feel you everywhere I go._

_I see your smile, I see your face,_

_I hear you laughin' in the rain._

_I still can't believe you're gone._

Silent tears ran down Rin's face as she thought of those she and Inuyasha missed. Some were gone and never coming back, others were alive and well but she was unsure when or where they would meet them again. She herself thought of her family; taken by death she would not see them again until she herself perished. She then thought of her Lord, Master Jaken and A-Un; wondering where they were and what they were doing. Did they miss her?

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

_Kami knows how I miss you,_

_All the pain that I've been through,_

_Just knowin' no-one could take your place._

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who'd you be today?_

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat, the tears breaking free to cascade down his prominent cheek bones and land on his lap; soaking the red fabric of his hakama. His thoughts flickered to his mother and all the pain he had endured growing up. Then to Kikyo; his first love who was finally at peace and the pain he had felt when she had passed on; but she **was** at peace and for that he was glad. Finally; he thought of his beloved Kagome. So sweet, fiery and temperamental; how he loved her! He would not believe he'd never see her again; she was meant to be with him, he was born for her! At this realization; Inuyasha's heart felt a little lighter, his head a little clearer. Rin continued with her song.

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family,_

_I wonder what would you name your babies?_

_Some days the sky's so blue,_

_I feel like I can talk to you,_

_An' I know it might sound crazy._

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

_Kami knows how I miss you,_

_All the pain that I've been through,_

_Just knowin' no-one could take your place._

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who you'd be today?_

_Today, today, today._

_Today, today, today._

Rin suddenly smiled through tears and snot; her Lord would never be as cruel as to leave her forever. He was a man of his word and he always followed through on his promises. She felt considerably better as she finished her song.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_The only thing that gives me hope,_

_Is I know I'll see you again some day._

_Some day, some day, some day._

Rin's quiet voice faded off and silence embraced the pair again. They sat beside one another, sniffling occasionally and wiping their faces. Rin felt content as she studied the various clouds and tried to pick out certain objects they formed.

A few minutes had passed since her song ended when Rin felt warm, strong arms pick up her small frame and deposit her into Inuyasha's lap. A tinge of red graced her nose as she peered up at Inuyasha through her bangs. He was gazing at her tenderly and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, a white fang peeking through. He tightened his arms; trapping her in the protection and warmth of his body, his chin rested on her head as she listened to the healthy thump of his heart. She slowly relaxed, closing her eyes; a smile graced her lips as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

Inuyasha continued to hold Rin as night came; he settled himself more comfortably against the trunk of the Sacred Tree and glanced down at the girl peacefully sleeping in his embrace. He would protect her, he decided, and be her anchor as she would be his until their loved ones returned to them. A sense of fatherly devotion; similar to what he felt for Shippo, bloomed in his chest. Yes; a strong friendship had just formed between two unlikely people, and he would cherish it for the rest of his life. He gazed up at the stars; his thoughts on Kagome.

'_Yes. Someday, Kagome; someday I will see you again and hold you in my arms. I love you, beloved.' _

With that; the hanyou closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. He would not succumb to deep sleep just yet; no, he had a little girl to protect. He would not fail her.

* * *

Chapter 2 is finished! I altered a few words in the song; hope it didn't put it off too much. I want to thank my readers for giving me a chance. I should have another chapter up by the end of the day! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha- not the characters or the manga or any itty bitty piece pertaining to it.

Here's chapter 3 my pretties.

* * *

**Chapter 3-** Rin's Birthday Wishes

_**Flashback- 3 years after Naraku's defeat; Kaede's village and Inuyasha's forest.**_

A purple kimono clad Rin excitedly bounced on the balls of her feet; impatiently waiting for the old Kaede to catch up. She was 11 going on 12 now and had gone through quite a growth spurt; awkward knees and pointy elbows joined long, thin limbs together. Her face was leaning out but still held the child-like innocence while her hair brushed her waist; the cute side ponytail a little longer than it used to be and held up by matching purple ribbon and a white flower. She turned to Kaede who was shuffling towards her with a bundle of cloth in her arms.

"Come on Lady Kaede! The baby is coming!" she exclaimed, grabbing her elder's arm and tugging. Kaede fumbled a bit and sighed.

"Do not rush me child! Where is Miroku?" she asked, moving her feet as quickly as she could towards Sango and Miroku's hut. Rin glanced up at her.

"He and Inuyasha had to go to work! Something about a spirit harassing the homes of a nearby village. Inuyasha told Rin that he would be back before supper." Rin said confidently. Her and Inuyasha's friendship had flourished the past three years; they knew everything about each other's lives and were practically inseparable when together. Inuyasha had assumed the role as her father and had taught Rin many things about self-defense and hunting; Rin was the best human hunter in the village despite her young age and could easily defeat any of the villagers that wished to spar with her.

Sango and Miroku's hut came into view and the sound of labored breathing was heard through the door covering as they neared. Kaede swept inside with Rin hot on her heels. Sango was pacing the floor of her home clutching her stomach while her two year old twin girls, Aya and Mika, watched anxiously from their futon. Sango spared them a glance and small smile before grimacing and resuming her back and forth pacing. Kaede laid out her supplies while Rin fetched warm water and filled a wooden basin to the brim with the steaming water. Kaede walked to Sango before halting her movements.

"Lay down child; I will check ye's progress." Sango eased herself down to her futon before lying back and loosening her kimono for Kaede. Kaede propped Sango's legs up by bending her knees and placing her ankles together before urging her to relax and spread her legs open as far as possible. Rin joined Kaede at Sango's feet; Kaede was teaching her midwifery so that she could help birth children when Kaede someday passed on. Kaede pushed Sango's kimono up to her hips and proceeded to examine her womanhood.

"Here Rin; in order for Sango to be able to push her baby through, her cervix must be opened enough to allow the baby's head and shoulders through. Here is the top of the baby's head." She indicated, grasping Rin's petite hand and guiding her to touch the baby's head. Rin did not find this revolting; rather the thought of birthing life was astounding to her and she absorbed everything Kaede taught her.

"Where is that damn, lecherous monk!? He is never touching me again! I swear I will cut off his… ahhhh!" Sango moaned, a particularly hard contraction rendering her unable to finish her threat. Rin giggled; she had been present for the birth of Sango's twins and so had Miroku. After that experience, Rin did not blame Miroku for missing the birth of his third child; Sango was scary when she was in labor.

Forty five minutes later; Sango's baby was crowning and she was ready to push. Kaede continuously massaged the muscle of her cervix to relax and stretch them to prevent her from tearing. She glanced up at Rin and nodded; Rin was going to coach Sango through this delivery. Rin smiled and caught Sango's gaze.

"Alright Sango; your baby is crowning and you are ready to push! Rin is going to wait for your next contraction and then you are going to bear down on your lower abdomen muscles while Rin counts down from ten. Are you ready?" Sango nodded, gritting her teeth as the pressure and pain increased, wreaking havoc on her already labor-exhausted body. Rin watched Sango's swollen belly intently until she watched the muscles ripple and then clench until the skin was taunt.

"Ok Sango, push! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and breathe and relax!" Sango let out a small scream followed by a whimper; Kaede however, smiled up at her.

"This one is coming quickly child! A couple more pushes and ye baby will be born!"

Sure enough; four pushes later, the shriek of a new born baby pierced through the hut. Rin was handed the baby while Kaede moved to the water basin Rin had filled earlier; Rin handed her the baby and Kaede proceeded to bathe the baby of the gore of its birth. Rin was preparing Sango for delivering her placenta as Sango watched with tired eyes. Sango's gaze flickered to Kaede.

"Is it a boy or girl?" She asked quietly, her twin girls approached Kaede to examine their new sibling.

"It's a healthy baby boy." Kaede smiled wrapping and cocooning the babe in cloth before handing him over to Sango who immediately nuzzled him to her breast. Sango gave a weak smile.

"What will you name him, Sango?" Rin asked while easing Sango's placenta out of her by the umbilical cord, before wrapping it up and placing it on the fire to rid the hut of the smell of blood. Sango peered down at her little boy.

"Shin. After Miroku's father." She said lovingly. As if on cue, Miroku's head poked through the door; he smiled at his wife.

"Everyone ok in here?" he asked.

"Come meet your son." Sango said warmly, gesturing to the bundle in her arms. Rin smiled at the family before turning and bowing to Kaede.

"May Rin be dismissed?" Kaede nodded and gave a knowing smile. Rin beamed and rushed out the door. Inuyasha was leaning against a nearby fence; his ears twitched and his eyes opened as Rin bounded towards him. Right as she was going to crash into him, he opened his arms and caught her, swinging her up and on his shoulders.

"Hey Squirt." He greeted. Rin giggled and massaged his puppy ears softly.

"Hi Inuyasha! Rin missed you!" she said enthusiastically. Inuyasha chuckled while walking towards the forest to their special place under the Sacred Tree.

"Keh! I wasn't even gone a whole day! Besides; you were busy helping Kaede and Sango!" he said, his hands resting on her knees as they wove through the thick brush of the forest. Rin sighed happily and aimlessly braided chunks of his hair.

"Rin knows but that doesn't mean Rin didn't miss you!"

Inuyasha smiled softly before kneeling under the tree for her to slip off. Rin landed on her feet and immediately headed to a patch of flowers; her tiny finger expertly weaving and braiding a crown for his head. It was a routine ritual between them; one they never tired of. She would weave him a crown and he would begrudgingly wear it until it was time to head back; he always kept the crowns, he never told her that but every single one she made him found their way to his mother's gravesite where he laid them.

"Hey Squirt; isn't your birthday coming up?" Inuyasha knew full well that Rin's birthday was sometime in the middle of the summer; though they didn't know the precise date (Rin could not recall the day she was born), they always celebrated on the 45th day of Summer. Rin grinned at him; still weaving a crown of daisies and daffodils.

"Yup! Rin turns 12 in 5 days!" she said excitedly. Inuyasha knew she wasn't excited for her turning a year older per say; more that she was excited because Sesshomaru had visited her on both her birthdays. Sure enough; his quiet thoughts were validated with Rin's continuous, excited blabbering.

"Rin hopes Lord Sesshomaru will come again! Master Jaken and A-Un too. Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will visit for Rin's birthday, Inuyasha?" Rin asked glancing at him, practically pleading for him to reassure her with her large, brown eyes. Inuyasha snorted and plopped to the ground; crossing his legs and leaning against the trunk of the Sacred Tree.

"I don't care if the bastard comes." He watched her face fall before sighing quietly.

"I'm sure he'll be here bright and early on your birthday, Kid. If he isn't, I'll go and hunt him down and drag him here by his overly-fluffy tail. Sound like a plan to you?" he grinned at her. Rin giggled and hugged him tightly before laying her crown on his head, careful not to tickle his sensitive ears.

"Rin doesn't think her Lord would like you to drag him anywhere, Inuyasha. Rin thinks that would only make him mad!" she said, grinning ear to ear at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'arrogant prick' under his breath. This time it was Rin's turn to roll her eyes; she knew her lord and Inuyasha didn't get along but she wished they did. She turned back to the flowers; laying back and gazing up at the bright blue sky.

Her lord had stayed true to his word; visiting as frequently as his duties allowed him to. Sometimes that was once a month; other times it was once every few months. It depended on where he was and what situation he was attending to at the time. Every time he visited, he brought her a gift. Rin had turned cherry red the first time he had visited her after being left in the village; he had walked straight to her, crouched down to her level and flashed her a miniscule smile. The smile was what caught her off guard; her lord never smiled unless he was in battle with a challenging opponent or when he was very upset. The smile he gifted her with, however, was as sincere as it was swift. He had risen and asked her how she was fairing before handing her a box with two rich, silk kimonos. One kimono had been jade and black with a matching jade obi and the other had been stark white with blue butterflies and a matching blue obi. Rin had stuttered over her thank you before hugging his long leg tightly and gifting him with the only thing she had to offer; a very big and bright smile.

Since then; her lord had visited on and off, always bringing a gift or gifts and conversing with her on the travels she had not been able to accompany him on. Rin mostly liked to listen; his quiet, baritone voice never failed to soothe her. His travels and tales always amazing her. He asked her many questions, and Rin was quite certain he did not talk to anyone as much as he did her. Whether it was because he missed her or not, she wasn't sure; but it showed he cared so she never complained. On rare visits; he would bring Master Jaken and A-Un, declaring he would be spending the night in Inuyasha's forest. Rin always spent those nights with him; not that he had given her much choice. The first time he stayed through the night, he had told Rin to gather food for supper and start a fire. After her and Master Jaken had eaten, he had called her to his side by a nearby tree he was resting against. When she had reached him; Moko Moko had wrapped itself around her frame and had drawn her into his lap, nestling her against his broad chest. She had been nervous at first; her lord had never been the affectionate type, but her qualms were soothed when a deep rumbling shook his chest. It took her a moment to realize he was purring; she had smiled up at him and drifted to sleep; she vaguely remembered long, claw-tipped fingers running through her hair.

Rin could not wait for her birthday. If she got to see Lord Sesshomaru; that's all that mattered to her.

Rin turned back to Inuyasha who was resting against the Sacred Tree with his eyes closed. She approached him; as she drew nearer, his arms automatically spread and welcomed her into his lap. She snuggled against him and shocked the hanyou with her next words.

"I hope Kagome makes it to Rin's birthday. Rin wants her Inuyasha to be happy again." She murmured quietly. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears but he blinked them back; he squeezed her softly before sighing.

"Me too, Squirt. Me too."

* * *

**With Sesshomaru (same time as with Rin and Inuyasha)**

Sesshomaru stalked through the thick forest; following the scent of a trespassing clan of ogre demons. His nose scrunched in disgust at the absolutely horrific stench of the beasts. His highly sensitive hearing could pick up their blundering steps two miles away. Ogre demons were not the smartest of youkai; and were one of the lowest forms of youkai despite their great size and strength. It didn't make up for their lack of intelligence.

'_I have marked this area so well that a youkai with half a brain should know not to trespass.'_ He coldly thought.

Behind him; Jaken and A-Un followed faithfully. The toad youkai had grown quite withdrawn since Rin had left their little pack; only speaking when absolutely necessary or when his Lord demanded his attention. Even A-Un seemed at times to be depressed; he had been fiercely loyal to his young mistress and had been so temperamental the first few months of her absence that he had left his master and the toad to seek out a mate and calm himself. Rin had always been able to understand the two headed dragon to the point where it flabbergasted both Jaken and Sesshomaru. After four months of being by himself and successfully marking and mating a female by the name Ee-Ahh; A-Un had returned to his pack and resumed his place as his master's loyal steed. Sesshomaru had approached A-Un and softly scratched each one of their muzzles before continuing on his way.

The sound of heavy footsteps grew louder and the occasional loud grunt was heard bouncing off the trees of the surrounding forest. Sesshomaru began to run swiftly through the trees; gracefully darting in and out of the brush until he was nearly on top of the ogre clan. He launched up and over their heads, landing more like a cat than a dog in front of them. He growled lowly; gold eyes flashing dangerously. Nine ogre demons balked and stumbled into one another before laughing at the lone figure in front of them. Sesshomaru huffed impatiently.

"You are trespassing on this Sesshomaru's lands. Leave at once or I will be forced to kill you." He said, his voice colored in authority. The laughing only grew louder; Jaken shook his head and sighed, muttering the word 'fools' under his breath.

"What are you going to do about it; puny demon?!" the leader guffawed.

'**How about you let me out for a bit of fun? It's been too long since we ripped our prey to shreds with our teeth and smelt the fresh kill on our claws.'** His beast suggested in a dark, humored voice.

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly before agreeing. This would surely help satiate the bloodlust of his beast; if not for only a few weeks. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the ogres who were still laughing as if there was nothing else funnier than the demon who had just threatened to kill them.

Sesshomaru smiled; eyes flashing red before he launched into the air; red light surrounding his figure before he plummeted back to the earth in his true form of a massive white dog. The ogres stopped laughing; watching with wide, red eyes as the white beast in front of them drooled acid laden saliva to the forest floor. Sesshomaru snarled; the sound shaking his frame and the ground.

He launched at the lowly youkai. Powerful jaws snapping closed on the leader's upper body; swiftly crushing the body it held like twigs. Sesshomaru allowed his beast to surface fully as it mercilessly, roughly decapitated its prey.

A few minutes later; Sesshomaru stood tall and proud amongst a mountain of gore and body parts. His magnificent white coat gleaming with the blackened blood of his prey. Red eyes took in the surroundings before lifting its muzzle to the air and sniffing; the beast located a nearby river before bounding to it in youkai form. Once the water came into view; Sesshomaru wasted no time plunging into its depths. The water slowly bled red around his paddling form; he shook his giant head under water, rinsing the blood from his muzzle. Once the beast was satisfied that it was clean, it paddled to the shore and shook out its long coat, drenching everything in a 20 foot radius. Red light once again surrounded the dog and Sesshomaru reverted back to his humanoid form.

'**That was fun.'** His beast chided, licking its chops in back of his mind. It then curled up and covered its muzzle with its tail before falling into a light slumber.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru intoned quietly. He turned back to A-Un and Jaken who were waiting for him up on a hill. He darted up to them before heading the opposite direction; it was time to do a perimeter check and remark his territory; apparently his scent was waning and encouraging all forms of lowly beasts to trespass.

"Uhm, Milord?"

"What, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Jaken visibly flinched and Sesshomaru smelled the apprehension on the toad. Jaken shuffled nervously next to A-Un.

"Well Milord; young Rin's birthday is in 5 days' time. Will you be visiting her? Surely she'll be expecting you?" Jaken asked in his screeching voice. Sesshomaru stopped abruptly; his eyes slightly widening.

He had nearly forgotten that his ward's birthday was so soon. His mind had been preoccupied with the increasing amounts of trespassers on his lands. It had been Sesshomaru who decided Rin's birthday should be the 45th day of summer; it was the same as his late Lord Father's birthday and he held nearly as much respect for Rin as he did his father. Rin had been so thankful when he had asked if she would like that to be her "official" birth date; going on and on about how she would cherish that day every year for the rest of her fleeting lifespan.

Her life. Sesshomaru's chest clenched; it was something he was doing in his spare time; looking for any possible way to expand his ward's very short life. At his 700 (and Kami only knew how many more centuries); Rin's lifespan was but a blink of an eye compared to his. He was desperately searching for a way to cheat her third and final death; or at least avoid it for a few hundred years. He had had no such luck as of late though. Sesshomaru blinked, coming back to the present where his servant was nervously awaiting his answer.

"We will head that direction; this Sesshomaru will send you to pick up the appropriate gifts for Rin." He said impassively; heading in the direction of Edo, about a three days walk away. He heard Jaken sigh in relief and A-Un snort excitedly.

'_Such a strange beast.'_ He thought. Tensaiga hummed at his side; the sword continued to surprise him. It had almost developed feelings towards his young ward. Ever since he revived her after she was attacked by wolves; Tenseiga had been somewhat tied to her soul. Pulsing when she was in danger, groaning when she wasn't around and humming when she was; the heavenly fang was as attached to her as it was to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gripped Tenseiga's hilt lightly.

'_We will see her soon, Tenseiga.'_

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Rin (Rin's birthday)**

"Oi! Wake up, Squirt!"

Someone was shaking Rin's shoulder; rudely tossing her from her dream state. She groaned, smacking the hand that shook her and throwing her blanket over her head.

"Rin is sleeping!"

There was a pause before her blankets were shucked from her form and she was being lifted and thrown over a shoulder. Rin squeaked and was met with a face full of red.

"Inuyasha! Rin was sleeping!" She went to pull his ears but was suddenly flying through the air and landing in the nearby river. She popped up gasping and glaring at the hanyou who was howling with laughter on the shore. He grinned at her.

"Happy birthday, Squirt!" He hollered; Rin felt her ruffled feathers smooth out and a smile take the place of her very Sesshomaru-like scowl. She was never able to stay angry with him for any long period of time. She giggled before swimming to shore and quickly embracing the hanyou to get him as wet as possible.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" she said, giving him a lopsided smile.

"Hey! You're getting me wet!" He exclaimed, peeling her off of him and setting her an arms-length away. Rin just giggled and skipped back to Kaede's hut to get dressed and comb her hair. As she entered the hut she was greeted by Kaede and her gift; it was beautiful pink, hand-painted fan with intricate flowers decorating its ridges. Rin squealed and hugged the old miko before running to her room.

When Sesshomaru had visited her for the first time; she and Kaede were still living with a small family since Kaede's hut had been destroyed by Magatsuhi. The village was working on rebuilding Kaede's small hut when Sesshomaru had visited; demanding they break it down and start over. Two days after he had left; villagers from a nearby, more wealthy village, had arrived with supplies and had built a slightly grander hut. It was almost three times as big as Kaede's old hut and far more luxurious. Rin and Kaede had their own room with their own futon; though Rin's room was clad in the finest of silks while Kaede's was furnished with cotton. They had their own small kitchen and even meal settings. Sesshomaru had also demanded that a bath house be built on the side of the hut so that Rin could bathe frequently. Rin had been so humbled that she wept tears of joy while Kaede was rendered speechless.

Upon entering her room; Rin stopped to admire one of her Lord's greatest gifts to her. Her room was decorated in white and red silk with purple and yellow accents; reminding her daily of her lord's regal kimono and obi. Beautifully painted trunks lined her room with his various gifts stored inside and a small vanity complete with a mirror right next to her small window. Rin sighed; praying her lord would be there today for her birthday. It had been 47 days since his last visit; she missed him terribly. She proceeded to open a trunk that held her kimonos; upon inspecting the various colors she chose her very favorite, a red silk under kimono with a white over kimono that was decorated in the same red flowers as her lord's own outfit. She pawed through the silk for the black silk obi that completed her outfit before quickly changing.

As she brushed her hair; a familiar curse caught her attention.

"BASTARD!"

Inuyasha only referred to one person that way. Rin dropped her brush before sprinting out of the hut. There stood her Savior; currently standing on Inuyasha's back as his brother spat out a mouthful of dirt.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed happily. A shadow passed overhead and she looked up.

"Master Jaken! A-Un!"

A-Un landed rather roughly; knocking Jaken off his back before rushing towards his young mistress. When he reached her, both heads snorted before nudging her to his body and wrapping both necks around her. A-Un growled contentedly. Rin giggled and embraced the scaly, warm body before pulling back.

"I missed you too A-Un!" Both muzzles nuzzled her face tenderly; tickling the soft flesh of her cheeks. Rin laughed before pushing their snouts away.

"Ok! Ok! I have to say hi to Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru too, A-Un!" She turned grinning at Master Jaken before hugging him tightly. Jaken sputtered and blushed.

"Put me down, foolish child!" Rin dropped him, giggling and grinning. Jaken huffed before giving her a small smile.

"Happy birthday, Rin." He said. At last, Rin turned to her Lord who was watching her while pointedly ignoring his brother's petty threats. He stepped off his brother's back; flashing to her side in an instant. He looked down at her; an unreadable expression on his face but his eyes warm. A swift smile and then he knelt down, opening his arms. She threw him a large smile before rushing into his arms and wrapping small arms around his neck. He straightened, picking the girl up with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin missed you!" His heart warmed a bit and Tenseiga hummed at his side.

"Happy birthday, Little One."

* * *

The day passed by much too quickly for Rin; Lord Sesshomaru had only been able to stay for a few hours before returning to his lands. He walked with her through the forest; their conversation quiet and full of questions. Rin had made him a crown with red and white flowers, though he refused to wear it, he still tucked it into his Kimono under his armor making Rin beam with happiness. When it came time for him to leave he whistled for A-Un and removed her gifts from his saddlebags before handing them to Rin. She shyly accepted them before opening the boxes.

Inside the first box was an elegant baby pink kimono with purple ornaments stitched into the silk and a matching purple obi. The second box was much smaller but held something even more beautiful. Rin's mouth had opened in awe at the beautiful silver necklace. It was a simple chain with a blue crescent moon pendent and two kanji charms that stood for both her and Sesshomaru's name.

"It is a pendent to relay who you belong to. All youkai you come across will know you belong to the Dog Demon Clan of the West. This pendent represents that this Sesshomaru has accepted you as a pack member. I am the Alpha; and I alone hold the power to bring who I choose into my pack. I am the only one who can remove this necklace." Sesshomaru hesitated before looking back down at his ward.

"Will you accept being a part of this Sesshomaru's pack and accepting me as your Alpha as well as your Lord?" Rin's eyes glazed with tears before she shyly nodded her head; words could not form the feelings of being totally accepted by her Lord. Sesshomaru took the necklace from her hands and clasped it around her neck. He gently caressed her cheek before taking a step back.

"I must go now, Rin. Can you make it back to the village by yourself?" he inquired quietly. Rin smiled up at him and nodded.

"Thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru! This necklace is Rin's most precious possession. You have made Rin very happy!" she whispered reverently. Sesshomaru simply nodded before taking to the skies; leaving his ward to stroke her new pendent and walk back towards Kaede's village.

As she was passing the Bone-Eaters well; a light suddenly flashed from the well. Rin turned back to look at it curiously before she heard footsteps speeding her way. Inuyasha burst through the trees; glancing at her before bolting to the well. Shock crossed his features before he leaned down, extending his arm with his hand open towards something Rin could not see. A smaller, thin hand suddenly grasped his and Inuyasha pulled.

Kagome had made it back.

* * *

Whew! My fingers are sore from all this typing! Hahaha; ok after this chapter there will be chapters about events that did not occur in the manga! I have kind of tweaked the ending of the manga to suit my needs and I hope that doesn't irritate anyone! I'll attempt to post another chapter tonight or tomorrow! Until then; please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own Inuyasha- not the characters or the manga or any itty bitty piece pertaining to it.**

* * *

**2****nd**** DISCLAIMER-**** I DO NOT OWN 1,000 Years by Christina Perri! All rights go to her and whoever else rightfully it! Don't sue me!**

* * *

Ok dearies; I see a lot of people have at least read my story and I even have 4 followers! Thank you to the following readers for giving me the opportunity to share my story with you:

**Eerised K**

**SparkzTB**

**Syao Blossoms**

**liz4463**

**charlesie**

If I have not mentioned you and you have added me; fear not, I will acknowledge you in the next chapter; these followers were just already committed when I started typing up this chapter!

Onwards to Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4-**** The Longing and the Wedding**

_**Flashback- Three years after Kagome returned to the Feudal Era; Kaede's village and Inuyasha's Forest.**_

16 moons. It had been 16 moons since the last time she had seen her lord. Rin knew she could not be irritated with him; he was very busy rebuilding his father's castle in the Western mountains. When he had last visited her he had warned her that it might be some time before he could visit again; she just hadn't anticipated on how long that 'some time' would be.

Rin sighed; Jaken and A-Un visited every month or so, bringing her gifts in her lord's stead and updating her with what the Inu Daiyoukai was up to. She loved seeing them; but it didn't ease the longing that could only be soothed by her lord. She was growing more and more restless with each passing week; she was 15 now and chomping at the bit for something new. Her lord had been sending men and women of education to her for the last two years; she had learned a great deal, surprising the youkai that taught her, she rarely needed to be taught something twice and most certainly retained all her lessons. Rin could now write, solve mathematical problems; she was familiar in geography and astronomy; but what surprised everyone was that Rin showed the wit of a very cunning, up and coming politician. Lord Sesshomaru would often send her letters via Jaken and A-Un; explaining the many quarrels in the royal court and surrounding lands. Rin would sit down and lay out a strategy before replying to Lord Sesshomaru with her suggestions; he had often taken her advice for it was fair but did not lack in the sense that Sesshomaru would bend to the whims of others, he still ruled all and would not tolerate others testing his authority.

Rin leaned back against the Sacred Tree, stroking her crescent moon pendent as she often did; wishing that her lord would visit soon.

The awkward young girl had blossomed into a teenager that held the unspoken promise of a stunning young woman in the very near future. She had grown to her full height of 5'7; she was very tall for one of her ethnicity. She was long legged with shapely, firm thighs that led to elegant knees, proportionate calves and ended with delicate ankles and tiny, cute feet. She also carried that to which very few women of her race did; a long, lean torso. Her hips and breasts had swollen into the curves of a beautiful, voluptuous and mature woman; Kagome had more than once voiced her jealousy of Rin's hypnotizing curves. Her stomach was taunt and firm; her back was smooth with two cute dimples adorning her skin just above her very full, very firm butt. Though it wasn't just her body that had all the village boys and passing-through men practically drooling and falling at her feet. Rin had a heartbreaker face; she had long since lost the chubbiness of a child, favoring high sculpted cheekbones, a small yet proportionate nose, full rose-pink lips and if it was even possible; bigger, doe brown eyes to that of her youth. It was the eyes that captivated so many; her cinnamon irises had matured and now sported flecks of forest green in their depths near her pupils; and they were framed with impossibly thick, long black lashes and elegant, perfectly arched brows (thanks to the tool Kagome called 'tweezers'). Her hair now rivaled that of her lord's own beautiful silver locks; the deep ebony tresses were now brushing her butt and shone healthy and clean thanks to Kagome's shampoo and conditioner. Her trademark side-ponytail still remained; though she did take it down every night so that her hair could grow evenly; the others had told her that it made her Rin and that she was the only one who was able to pull it off and still look grownup.

The sound of rustling brush to her right caused Rin to launch to her feet; her right hand gripping the hilt of her dagger in its holster within her kimono sleeve. A flash of red and silver had her relaxing and sinking back to the hard ground.

"You should not sneak up on me like that, Inuyasha. I'm still a human with dull senses compared to you." Rin said haughtily; embarrassed that she had not heard him sooner. That was unacceptable considering all the training Inuyasha, Kohaku, Sango and Kagome had taught her. Rin was now as well-known as Sango and Kohaku for being a capable demon slayer. She had a plethora of weapons she excelled in; though she favored her twin swords and a boomerang much like Sango's own Hiraikotsu. Her twin swords and boomerang also had names; her right handed sword was called Jinsoku (meaning swift), her left sword was named Seigi (meaning justice), and her boomerang was named Jukei (meaning punishment). She heard Inuyasha snort.

"I did not sneak up on you, Squirt. You were just too absorbed in your own thoughts. Good way to get yourself killed." He teased, pushing through the last of the brush towards Rin and the Sacred Tree. His eyes softened when he saw the well-hidden hurt behind her eyes. He didn't need to ask to know what was on her mind.

"Rin; I'm sure he has good reason for not visiting in so long. You know as well as I do that you are the only person he truly cares for; human or not." He said softly, sitting beside her and drawing her into his arms. Rin's eyes welled with tears and she quickly hid her face in Inuyasha's chest.

"I know! It's just so hard! I miss him, Inuyasha." She sobbed, soaking his kimono and allowing him to brush his fingers through her hair. He thought back to the three years he went without his beloved mate; he sighed and tightened his hold on the weeping girl.

"I know, Rin. I know."

Inuyasha continued to hold her as her sobs died down and reduced to hiccups; she pulled back slightly to give him a small smile. He returned the favor and wiped the remaining tears from her now red cheeks.

"Thanks Inuyasha; I really needed that." He grinned at her before tickling her sides; making her gasp and giggle uncontrollably while trying to get away from him.

"Ya know, Squirt; even after all this time, it's still so weird to not hear you refer to yourself as Rin. I kind of miss it. Where'd my little girl go?!" he asked; pinning her under his weight and mercilessly tickling her. Rin bucked and squirmed.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Rin surrenders, Inuyasha! Rin says you win!" She gasped out. Inuyasha released her; grinning ear to ear. He stood up and offered her his hand before hoisting her to her feet.

"No more tears for my bastard of a brother, ya hear? You have a wedding to help prepare for." Rin nodded her head then smiled eagerly.

"You mean YOUR wedding, Inuyasha?" she teased, grinning when Inuyasha flushed red. He huffed and crossed his arms as they walked towards the village.

"We've already mated; I am only doing this wedding thing because she wanted to and her family is coming." He muttered, his blush deepening. Rin giggled before latching onto his arm.

"At least she is still able to see her family; even though she chose to live her life here with you." She said softly, squeezing his arm. Inuyasha's gaze softened and he nodded.

After Kagome had returned from her time; the well had not allowed her to pass through the two times. However; Kami seemed to have answered her prayer of wanting to see her family because a month after Kagome's return, Kagome's family had been found at the bottom of the well. They were praying for her on the other side when they too had seen the sky, just as Kagome had before she returned. So; hedging their bets they had entered the well to land in the Feudal Era. Kagome and her family had been overcome with joy and ever since then; the well had allowed her family to pass through the well once a month for a week. The well would glow when it was time for them to travel to and from the two dimensions of time. They had been planning Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding for eight months now and the big day was tomorrow during midday. Kagome's family had arrived this morning and had been busy with preparations when Rin had slipped away for a moment alone. Rin sighed and leaned her head against Inuyasha's arm.

"I'm glad our friendship has stayed the same. Even after Kagome returned. I was worried you wouldn't need me anymore." She said quietly. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to her. He frowned at her before giving a small sigh.

"Rin; you were there for me when both you and I lost everything we hold dear to our hearts. You didn't expect pity and you gave none when you came to me. Instead, you sought comfort with me as I did you. You were my anchor when Kagome was gone and are still my best friend. Nothing will change our friendship. The feelings run too deep for ANYONE to change it. Don't ever doubt that you can turn to me for anything; ya hear?" he asked, gripping her shoulder. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Good." He said firmly, continuing towards the village. Rin took his arm again; her heart feeling lighter than it had in months.

"Rin loves her Inuyasha." She whispered. Inuyasha gave a short purr and put his arm around her shoulders.

"And Inuyasha loves his Rin. Always." He replied.

* * *

**With Sesshomaru (Same time and day as Rin and Inuyasha)**

The air whooshed past Sesshomaru; whipping and throwing his silver locks everywhere. He was flying high within the clouds towards Edo; it had been far too long since he had seen his ward. Both his beast and the man were at their wits end from not having seen her; and Tenseiga's groaning almost never ceased.

His half-brother's wedding to his mate Kagome had given Sesshomaru more than enough leverage in court to leave and see Rin. His brother may be the bastard of his late Lord Father; but, he was still considered royalty and therefore his wedding deemed somewhat significant. Sesshomaru snorted quietly to himself; in truth, Inuyasha was a full blood prince despite his hanyou status. Their father had been Lord to the Western Lands, ruling over all other lords and kings in the area and his mother, Izayoi if he remembered correctly, had been a human princess. Inuyasha's brash and unmannered existence could actually be blamed on Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru growled low in his chest at that thought. When his Lord Father and Alpha had perished, the status of Alpha had been turned over to Sesshomaru, his oldest heir and current Prince to the Western Lands. It was Sesshomaru's duty to take his father's bitch and bastard son under his protection; but Sesshomaru; being infuriated over the separation of his mother and father, had opted to banish both his father's bitch and hanyou child from their lands.

In truth; when he had learned of his Alpha's bitch's death, he had sought to find his little sibling and return him to the court so that he could be raised by youkai servants. Sesshomaru's temper had waned somewhat and he had decided that his duty to his father's hanou child and his half-brother was his responsibility. However; when he had arrived at the Princess Izayoi's castle, he had learned that she had been poisoned and his half-brother driven into the forest some days prior. Sesshomaru had not felt anything for the dead Izayoi but she had been his Alpha's bitch along with the hanyou. To commit such acts was a blatant insult to his Alpha and therefore Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had slayed all those who worked in the castle and guarded it; saving the four lords that had poisoned Izayoi for last. Sesshomaru had cornered them and melted them with his acid claws; a slow and torturous death.

After leaving the castle; Sesshomaru had searched for the hanyou pup for weeks, giving up when he had not scented him due to the rain season. He had returned to court with the thought that the pup had been killed by the elements or someone he had come across during his escape to the forest.

'_Little did I know.'_ He snorted to himself.

Nighttime had fallen and Sesshomaru landed in a small clearing next to a patch of wildflowers. He gave a small smile in their direction; his thoughts on Rin. He then settled himself by a nearby tree to rest for the night. Tenseiga seemed to sense its nearness to Rin for it had stopped groaning and was very quietly humming at his side. Sesshomaru let out a sigh before urging his mind into a deep meditative state in order to calm himself and his restless beast. His beast huffed; halting its pacing to sit back on its haunches. It gave a soft growl, it's hackles bristling.

'_We will see her tomorrow; calm yourself.'_ The man said. His beast snarled at him.

'**It has been too long! We no longer remember her scent! We don't even know what she looks like anymore. Have you forgotten the pup is human? She will have grown significantly since the last time we saw her.'** It growled. Sesshomaru felt the all-too-familiar guilt tighten his chest.

'_I'm aware; but it won't be much longer before she can join us again. We must be patient.'_ The man said; trying his best to soothe his irritated beast. It opted to growl again before curling in on itself and falling asleep.

Sesshomaru grimaced; his beast had been infuriated with him for the past 8 months, giving him many headaches. He willed himself to take deep breathes and closed his eyes again.

'_Tomorrow. Things will be better tomorrow.' _

The Lord of the West then slipped into a light slumber; dreaming of a little brown eyed girl dancing through the flowers and singing about nothing in particular.

* * *

**With Rin (Day of Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding)**

"Oh Rin you look absolutely stunning!" Sango squealed. Both her and Rin were Kagome's bridesmaids and they had just been shooed by Kagome's mother into Kaede's hut to change into their modern day bridesmaids gowns.

"I feel like a princess!" Rin laughed. The gowns were a plum purple with chiffon; they were slim Alines with a sweetheart neckline, ruched bodice and dropped waistline. The back was low and the gowns tightened with a corset design. Rin was fascinated by the clothing of the future; it had taken her and Sango three days to properly walk in the two inch silver high heels Kagome's mother had brought them on her last visit.

"Well Kagome must look like a queen!" Sango joked. Their hair had been pulled up into elegant buns held together with silver combs decorated with amethyst jewels; a few curly strands left to frame their face along with their bangs.

"Of course I look like a queen! It's my wedding day!" Sango and Rin turned towards Kaede's room where Kagome had just exited. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a simple, mermaid, halter-top gown of pure white satin. The dress left Kagome's long back bare; a row of pearl fastenings adorning her backside down to the middle of her thighs where the dress then flared out the floor in short train. Her hair was curled and a simple tiara with white diamonds on the crown of her long black locks held a simple veil over her head. Kagome sported ruby red lips and natural eye make-up with sparkly blue pumps under her dress.

"Kagome you look beautiful!" Rin cooed. Kagome blushed, wringing her simple, white tulips bouquet in her hand.

"Yes, well, it's time I suppose." She said nervously. Rin and Sango giggled taking one of her arms in each of their own.

"Come on! You're already his mate! This is the easy part!" Rin teased. Kagome smiled at her.

"You're right. Ok! Let's do this!"

The ceremony was held under the protection of the Sacred Tree; Inuyasha and Kagome's vows were as old as time; short, sweet and to the point, spoken by countless others before them. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kohaku had looked utterly handsome in black formal kimonos; Inuyasha's Tessaiga forever at its Master's side.

Rin had not seen anything as beautiful as the ceremony; she had cried when Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged vows and was loudest to cheer when they sealed their fate with a kiss. Now it was time for the reception and formal dinner. Kagome's family had gone all out with food from all over modern day Japan and had even brought over the sweetest sake Rin had ever tasted.

When it was time for Inuyasha and Kagome's first dance; Rin nervously made her way up to a stage by the dance floor. Kagome's brother, Souta, had brought the music entertainment and multiple generators to run everything. Kagome and Inuyasha had asked Rin to sing for their first dance as a married couple, and Rin, blushing with gratitude, had accepted. She had been practicing with the strange device called a 'microphone' for many weeks now and was still very nervous with all the modern day equipment that amplified her quiet voice. Kagome's family had promised that this was a onetime thing and that they would never bring modern day technology back to the Feudal Era after this night; fiddling with the technology too much could alter the advancement in technology through the 500 year time frame; that could not be allowed to happen, no matter how unique the circumstances were.

Rin stepped up to the stage where Souta was playing DJ for the dinner music. He offered her a hand that she accepted before helping her onto the stage.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen. It is time for the Bride and Groom's first dance. Please turn your attention to the dance floor." He announced into the microphone. He then stepped to his laptop and scrolled through the music for Rin's instrumental help as Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at Rin before nodding. Rin took a deep breath and began to sing once her instrumental cue hit.

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_... beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

As she was singing; Inuyasha was gently twirling his mate on the dance floor, a soft smile on his face while Kagome's eyes never left his. Rin smiled softly before a flash of white in her peripheral caught her attention. There! Standing by the Sacred Tree was her lord; and he looked heartbreakingly handsome. Her lord was wearing a black formal kimono under regal, white armor she had never seen him wear with a blood red, silk sash holding his precious swords to his hip. His beautiful silver hair was pulled in a high ponytail, making the angles of his face even sharper.

Gold eyes met cinnamon as Rin's song continued.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

**From Sesshomaru's Point of View**

'_Is that really her?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

His nose didn't lie, however; the familiar scent of wildflowers and rain invaded his nostrils. But there was something new to her scent; it was spicy, and Sesshomaru knew what it was. His ward had crossed into womanhood in his absence.

His beast licked its chops in the back of his mind; growling possessively.

Rin was singing into some odd object; her voice louder than what was natural. She was wearing an odd, purple garb that he had never seen before. She was beautiful. The last time he had seen her she had still been the awkward, skinny child he knew so well. Now; in her stead, stood a budding woman.

An unknown feeling washed through him when she met his gaze.

* * *

**From Rin's Point of View**

Rin could not take her eyes of her lord; she blushed when he didn't avert his gaze but did not falter as she finished her song. She could not disappoint Inuyasha and Kagome by slipping up merely because her lord had finally decided to visit.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Rin let her voice fade as the song ended. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to her, bowing; Rin smiled and returned the bow. Souta helped her off the stage and proceeded to play traditional, Japanese wedding music for the guests to dance to.

Rin approached Inuyasha and Kagome; Inuyasha turned to look at her before his eyes flashed to where his brother stood.

"He sure has quite the timing." He scoffed. He turned back to Rin before raising an eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for? It's not like he's here to see Kagome and I! Go on!" Inuyasha urged, before sweeping his new bride back to the dance floor. He wasn't fond of dancing but it gave him the opportunity to hold his mate; and to Inuyasha, there was nothing that made him happier than doing just that.

Rin blushed and gulped before weaving through the crowd towards the Sacred Tree where the intimidating Inu Daiyoukai stood impassively, watching her every move. Why was she feeling this way? Why was she nervous all of the sudden? When she came within fifteen feet of her lord she bowed low, cocking her head to the side to expose her neck as Inuyasha had taught her when teaching her the ways of Inuyoukai.

"Lord Sesshomaru. How are you?" She asked quietly, rising to her full height. Something flashed through his eyes; too quickly for Rin to decipher what emotion had fleeting took hold of the burning gold irises.

"You have grown. This Sesshomaru has missed quite a lot in his absence." He said; his deep, baritone voice carrying through the forest behind him with ease. Rin clutched her hands together in front of her; nervously twisting her fingers.

"I am human, My Lord. We age much quicker than youkai." She murmured, her eyes tracing over his armor.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side to scrutinize his ward. He huffed before opening his arms. When she did not rush to him as she used to; one of his elegant eyebrows arched high in her direction. He growled softly in warning. Rin's head snapped up; her lips opening in a small 'O' before she shyly stepped into his embrace. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her slim form; pointedly ignoring the assets that deemed her a woman.

"You are nervous. Does this Sesshomaru frighten you, Rin?"

Rin looked up at him before giggling, all traces of nervousness evaporating from her scent to be replaced with the sweet aroma of happiness.

"You have never scared me, Lord Sesshomaru. It has just been so long since I have seen you that I was thrown off my guard with your sudden appearance. I am very happy to see you though, My Lord." She added quickly. He released her before his eyes swept over her form again. He offered her his hand; when she took it, he led her to the dance floor before gently twirling her onto it. Rin's face twisted with shock before her nose was stained with a light blush. He raised an eyebrow again when he pulled her back into his arms to perform the dance steps.

"This Sesshomaru surprised you." He said. It was not a question, but a statement. Rin smiled at him.

"I didn't know you could dance, Lord Sesshomaru." He huffed as he spun her away from him before pulling her back.

"This Sesshomaru is royalty. Or have you forgotten? I was taught to dance centuries ago." He said impassively. Rin nodded; embarrassed that she had actually forgotten that her lord had been a prince since birth; it was only natural that he would know how to dance. The Royal Court held many balls at various Lord and Ladies castles. She looked up at his ponytail with a slight frown.

"I like your hair down, My Lord." She blurted out without thinking. She rushed to correct her mistake when his hand flashed, too quickly for her vision to follow, to release his thick, silver hair. It spilled down his back; a small portion sliding over his shoulders to rest on his chest.

"Relax Rin. This Sesshomaru is not angry." He reassured her. She steadied her heart before giving him a shy smile. She looked him once over before shyly complimenting him.

"You look very handsome, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked down at her; a small, male-ego inflated smirk flashing on his lips.

"This Sesshomaru has always been good looking, Rin." He teased quietly. Rin blushed and looked away. His hand gripped her chin; forcing her to look at him. He purred softly.

"You are very beautiful on this night as well, Little One."

* * *

The rest of night went quickly. Lord Sesshomaru had led her to the Sacred Tree where he had placed a large, heavy box. When she had opened it; her heart stopped and she had gasped.

"Jaken tells me you are quite the demon slayer. This Sesshomaru insists you have proper protection." He had said. Although he wasn't thrilled that his ward was fighting demons; he would not stop her. Jaken had reported that his young ward was well accomplished in the art of swordsmanship as well as archery and many others. He had visited the youkai that had fashioned his own armor with the instructions that he commission armor with the measurements Jaken had taken on his previous visit.

Rin had pulled the armor out the box to admire it. It was identical to her lord's traditional armor; but was fitted for a woman of her measurements. It came complete with a pink and white sash to hold each of her beloved swords. She had carefully laid it down and embraced her lord tightly.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! I love it!" She had squealed. Sesshomaru had returned her embrace momentarily before turning away.

"I must return, Rin." He had said. Rin had grown sad but nodded all the same before bowing.

"Until next time, Lord Sesshomaru." She murmured.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her before launching to the skies.

Rin had sighed before collecting her armor and returning to the reception. Unaware of the gold eyes that watched her from high up in a nearby tree.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Rin rejoin his half-brother's wedding party. His beast growled possessively again.

'**Mine!'** it snarled.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the statement.

* * *

Oh my gosh! This chapter was so hard to write! Sorry it took so long to publish! I hope you like it!

The next chapter is vital to the story line and will kick off my official story :D

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Insert generic disclaimer here.**

Well; I could not sleep so I decided to type up chapter 5… the things I do for you all! ;p

As I said at the end of chapter 4; this chapter is vital to my story. It holds key details that, in time, will help you understand certain aspects of my story.

* * *

**Chapter 5-**** Dreams, Goddesses and Realizations**

_**Flashback- 6 months after Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding (Kaede's Village)**_

She sat on a cliff overlooking the sea. It was nighttime; the stars twinkling merrily and the waning crescent moon teasing her. Long, delicate fingers brushed gently over the long grass in which she sat; the blades caressing her flesh and awakening Goosebumps on her arms. She smiled softly as she heard familiar footsteps.

A warm chest pressed against her back and lips ghosted over the shell of her ear. She trembled, still smiling, reaching back and cupping the strong jaw that hovered over her shoulder.

"Riiiinnnnnn." The baritone voice growled out. She shivered excitedly; heat sweeping down her spine to settle in her lower extremities. She heard the figure take a long, deep sniff before the chest pressed against her back began to rumble in a pleasured purr.

Just as she was about to turn and greet the creature behind her; the scenery disappeared and so did the warmth of the person's body. She was left standing in a black void with nothing in sight; the ground wasn't even visible so she had no clue what she stood on.

A deep, unearthly chuckle echoed around her. She gasped, swinging her body around to assess her surroundings.

"Who's there?!" she demanded, her voice slightly quavering. The voice chuckled again; though it sounded softer, more friendly than the last.

"Do not fear, child. I mean you no harm." The voice was rich, smooth and utterly masculine. Rin huffed in annoyance.

"I've heard you in my dreams for years now! Why don't you ever show yourself?!" She asked, still peering all around her to catch a glimpse of the person responsible for invading her pleasant dreams.

Another chuckle; this one was full of humor. It bounced through the void making the hairs on the back of Rin's neck stand up.

"It is not yet time for me to introduce myself. Doing so would be counterproductive to my plans. I merely intrude on your dreams to see how you have grown. You have matured into a beautiful woman, Young Rin." The voice complimented. Rin had the decency to give a small blush.

"Every time you interrupt my dreams you always repeat the same words right before I wake up. Why is that?" Rin had always been a curious creature, she was never afraid to question anything and everything that sparked her natural curiosity. The masculine voice gave a booming laugh.

"I'm impressed! I did not expect you to remember upon awakening! You are a rare creature indeed, Young Rin!" The voice chortled. Rin crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing.

"Now, now. Don't flash me that look; you are not Sesshomaru. You are far too beautiful for a scowl to mar that porcelain face!" the voice chided. Rin's eyes widened; her lips going slack in shock.

"How do you know Lord Sesshomaru?!" She demanded, tossing her hair behind her and standing tall. This time; the voice huffed in annoyance.

"Besides your constant dreams about him? I cannot tell you. Though you will soon find out."

Rin went to speak again before the voice cut her off.

"No, no! No more questions; it is time for you to awaken, Young Rin." The voice commanded.

Sure enough; as soon as she heard the words, Rin felt her dream start to go fuzzy as her body gained consciousness. Right before her eyes opened; however, she heard the familiar words echo through her head.

"_All you have ever known is false. All that is false will soon be revealed."_

* * *

Rin's eyes snapped opened before she groaned and threw an arm over them to shield the piercing light flooding through her window. Once they adjusted, she removed her arm to peer out her window from her bed. Piles of fluffy, stark white snow adorned the earth. It was midwinter and Western Japan had been targeted by a plethora of snowstorms and blizzards. Rin grinned happily; she loved the snow, it was just another thing that reminded her of her cold, otherworldly lord. Her grin wavered as a blush stole her cheeks when she recalled her dream before it had been rudely interrupted. It was not the first dream of its kind; and most certainly not the last. Ever since Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding; Rin's thoughts of her lord had taken a slight perverse turn. She scoffed at herself before jumping out of bed; what girl her age could blame her? Her lord was magnificent and very handsome.

Rin walked out to the main area of her and Kaede's hut in her light green yukata; Rin and Kaede kept the fire burning day and night during the winter with the wood Inuyasha had cut them in the fall. The hut was very warm and comfortable. Kaede was busy with breakfast and tea when she heard Rin exit her room. Her wrinkled face pulled up in a smile.

"Good morning, Child." She greeted. Rin sat down next to her on a cushion.

"Good morning, Kaede."

"What will ye be up to today?" Kaede inquired. Rin shrugged, unladylike and uncaring as she watched the embers of the fire glow a brilliant orange.

"Inuyasha mentioned doing some light training out in the field but other than that I'm not sure." Rin said quietly. Inuyasha's training had not stopped just because Rin had excelled as a demon slayer. Instead; he and Kohaku insisted that she train with them often to keep her on her toes and refine her skills. She didn't mind; training made her feel powerful. Females were the weaker sex and often looked down upon by men because of their small stature. Rin had trained furiously after an incident involving a passing-through lord some months ago. The lord had laughed when he spotted Rin dressed in her black, skin-tight slayer outfit and her armor from Lord Sesshomaru. He had remarked that a 'pretty little thing' like her belonged on the back of his horse and in his bed; not on the battlefield. Rin needless to say had knocked said lord off his horse with a jumping, roundhouse kick to the face. When she had walked up to the man lying flabbergasted on the ground; she had simply smiled sweetly and offered to help him back on his horse. The lord had been so embarrassed and infuriated that he ordered his guards to seize her. A very bad idea. Rin had a short temper when it came to idiots.

When his guards had moved to grab her; Rin had thrown her head back and issued a series of barks, yips and howls. The men had looked at each other like she was crazy before their vision was clouded in red with a furious, silver-haired hanyou. Inuyasha had bared his fangs and demanded they leave the village at once or risk losing their hands for threatening his foster daughter. Inuyasha hadn't even finished his threat before the men and their lord had fled from the village.

Rin giggled at the memory while warming her hands with a cup of tea. She sighed softly before standing and bowing to Kaede.

"May I be dismissed?" Receiving a nod of consent; Rin retreated back to her room to retrieve her slayer outfit and armor. Once dressed, she braided her long hair and attached her swords to her hips before picking up Jukei and exiting her and Kaede's hut. She trekked through the thick snow to the border of Kaede's village where the training field was. Halfway there; a shadow crossed overhead and a giant cat landed beside her. Rin smiled and patted Kirara affectionately.

"Hello, Kirara."

Kirara mewled and nudged Rin's arm. Rin giggled and swung up on her back. Gripping the large cat with strong thighs, Rin stroked Kirara's fur.

"Do you need some exercise too, Kirara?" Rin asked. Kirara growled in affirmative; she was still fiercely loyal to Sango and protected Sango's three young children; but, Sango's mother and wifely duties prevented her from giving Kirara the exercise the demon so desperately needed. Rin patted her one last time.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kirara roared her approval before running and taking to the skies.

Two hours later; Kirara and Rin touched back down to where a frantic Inuyasha was waiting. As soon as they landed he was at their side; his trademark scowl on his handsome face. He growled lowly at both of them; Rin immediately cocked her head to the side and averted her eyes in submission. A low whimper escaped her throat.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking off like that!? You may be a good fighter Rin, but you know either me or Kohaku should always be with you! Sesshomaru would have my head if you got hurt!" exasperation evident in his voice. Rin sighed and dismounted Kirara. Still avoiding his eyes; Rin approached Inuyasha before ducking and tucking her head under his chin in apology. Inuyasha's body relaxed before he released a soothing purr and wrapped his arms around the young woman.

"It's alright. Just warn me before you take off next time." He said gruffly. Rin nodded and stepped back. Inuyasha had been very thorough while training her in the ways of Inuyoukai.

During Sesshomaru's brief visit the month before; he had accepted both Inuyasha and Kagome into his pack; also naming Inuyasha as his Beta. The Inu Daiyoukai had not stated his reasoning but had gifted crescent moon pendants for Inuyasha and Kagome to wear around their necks. They were similar to Rin's own necklace; but lacked the kanji charms for both their and Sesshomaru's name.

Inuyasha's mother had been the one to teach him the ways of the inuyoukai. His father; being a well-respected Alpha, had had a lower inuyoukai servant visit and teach Izaiyoi the ways of his clan so that she could appease not only the man but his beast as well. Inuyasha and his own beast had accepted Sesshomaru as their Alpha and now respected him as was expected of him. Inuyasha still had a loud mouth and was often put in his place by Sesshomaru, but the hanyou was learning and that meant he was slowly earning more and more of Sesshomaru's respect. Though the hanyou doubted his Alpha would ever actually_** like **_him.

"How's Kagome doing, Inuyasha?" Rin asked suddenly. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Rin; his eyes brightening and a proud smirk taking place on his lips.

"She was feeling just fine when I left. I think the worst is over." He replied, thinking of his mate and her rounding belly. Her and Inuyasha had conceived four months ago and the happy couple were expecting their pup in the next three months. Rin shook her head and smiled.

"I still can't believe your pup will be born in three months!" Rin exclaimed; they started walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome's hut they had built near the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I was born in seven months as well; youkai mature quickly in the womb. Seven months is nothing; Sesshomaru was born just five months after he was conceived." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. Rin looked at him with her mouth hanging open. Inuyasha laughed at her; she closed her mouth shaking her head.

"Unbelievable." She muttered. They continued towards Inuyasha's hut to share a small lunch with the pregnant Kagome.

* * *

As night fell; Rin and Kaede prepared supper for everyone. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku and Kirara all sat gathered around the stove in Kaede and Rin's hut. This was a weekly occurrence; an event to keep the relationship between all of them strong. Sango and Miroku's children were staying with a family who had their own small children; leaving the demon slayer and monk to relax and enjoy a bit of sake. Inuyasha was sitting with his young mate in his lap; his hands protectively rubbing her protruding belly while he nuzzled his mate mark behind her ear. Kohaku and Shippo were playing a card game Kagome's grandfather had taught them while Kirara batted at the stray cards that lay forgotten on the ground next to them.

Dinner was consumed swiftly; Inuyasha, as always, was first to finish. After the meal; the group conversed amongst each other and enjoyed a bit of sake by the roaring fire.

In the middle of his conversation with Miroku; Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed before rising with his mate in his arms and turning towards the door. He cocked his head to the side and lowered his eyes. Rin saw his gesture and rose; his body language meant only one thing.

"Riiiinnn." The deep, baritone voice rumbled from outside. The door covering was shouldered aside and her lord and Alpha stepped inside the hut; his looming form clad in his traditional kimono and armor.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I was not expecting you!" Rin exclaimed; mimicking Inuyasha's gesture. Sesshomaru gave a soft yip of acknowledgement before the members of his pack relaxed and met his gaze.

"What are you doing here so late, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked; placing his mate on a cushion next to Sango. The others continued their conversations; it was not unusual for Sesshomaru to simply to show up out of the blue. Sesshomaru glanced at his Beta before answering.

"This Sesshomaru was sweeping his borders when he decided to visit since he was so close to the village." He replied impassively. He turned to the small female that was his ward. His nose twitched and he gave a short growl before flying to her side. Rin jerked a little but otherwise didn't move.

"Rin; this Sesshomaru smells blood. Where are you injured? And why does it smell odd?" He inquired; his eyes sweeping her form for obvious signs of blood. Rin's face flushed a deep red before she scratched the back of her head. Her lord had never been present during one of her monthly cycles; they were very light and very brief. She had forgotten that he wouldn't understand her body's cycles; inuyoukai females bled when they were in heat not when their body had rejected an unfertilized egg. Before she could explain; Kagome came to her rescue.

"Rin is fine, Sesshomaru. She is simply experiencing her monthly cycle. A human woman's body releases an egg once a month to be fertilized by a male. If the egg is not fertilized; her body rejects it and she bleeds for a few days before her body repeats the cycle. Rin's cycles are merely proof that she is now a woman capable of bearing children." Kagome explained from her position on the floor. Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose before he turned back to his small female pack member. Rin was a deep scarlet by this point and wishing the floor would somehow swallow her up.

"Hnn. Very well. Are you in any pain, Rin?" he asked while scenting her for deception. Rin shook her head.

"No, My Lord."

Sensing no lie from her; Sesshomaru opened his arms and drew her small form to him. Rin briefly tucked her head under his chin in submission before nuzzling his collarbone as a sign of welcome. Sesshomaru let out a deep purr and nuzzled his nose in her hair in a small form of praise.

Sesshomaru's beast's head perked up and scented the female in the man's arms before growling.

'**Mine.'**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes; hiding the fact that they were flashing red. Inuyasha glanced at his Alpha when he felt his demonic aura surge for a moment; the action confused the hanyou for he could not sense what his Alpha was feeling.

Sesshomaru's beast growled at the man before perking its ears and listening to the small female's heartbeat.

'**She is ripe. She is to be our mate.'** The beast growled. Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat. He released Rin and stepped back.

'_She is human!'_ He exclaimed. His beast snarled at him; its thoughts protective of the small female.

'**It matters not. She is the only one worthy of my mark and the only one worthy to be our mate. I will accept no other!'** the reply came in threatening form of a growl.

Before Sesshomaru could retaliate; the hut was flooded in a bright, white light. He growled before shifting his body in front of Rin's protectively. Inuyasha had moved to do the same with his pupped mate. The others were shielding their eyes from their positions on the floor.

When the light vanished; everyone turned to the figure standing by the door. The beautiful woman was smiling gently at all of them. She was dressed in a pure white kimono of many layers; her hair the color of the sun rippled in curls down to her knees, her eyes an emerald green, lips redder than a rose and her skin as white as the snow outside. She giggled softly at their shocked expression; the sound ringing like soft, gentle chimes.

"Fear not, Children. I am the Goddess Yoko; one of the Kami's several messengers." She said in a sweet voice. All but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got to their knees and bowed with their foreheads touching the ground in front of them. The goddess laughed.

"Oh my dears; there is no need for that!"

Everyone stood; Miroku spoke first.

"To what do we owe this immense pleasure, Goddess Yoko?" He asked respectively; for once, not a single hint of perverseness coloring his voice.

Another tinkling laugh from the goddess. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hackles were raised and low growls were escaping their throats; the goddess was the very opposite of their nature. The goddess waved her hand at them and scoffed.

"Hush you two. I mean no harm. I have been sent to thank you. Though I am a few years late in doing so." She said.

"Thank us for what, woman?" Sesshomaru asked rudely. The goddess favored him a tiny glare; a small smirk gracing her angelic face when he slightly recoiled. Rin placed a soothing hand on his chest; whimpering softly to gain his attention. Sesshomaru's eyes did not leave the goddess but his arms pulled Rin into his chest; Moko Moko wrapping around them both tightly in attempt to somewhat shield the small female from the goddess's eyes. The goddess laughed again.

"I will never understand demons. Though I have been forced to admit that very few of you are actually good creatures. I have come to thank you all for your role in defeating the half-demon, Naraku." She said, her eyes sweeping over the small group.

"That was almost 8 years ago; Goddess Yoko." Kagome said quietly; clearly in awe of the heavenly being in front of her. The goddess smiled at her tenderly.

"Yes young Kagome. However; the creature was responsible for throwing the earth out of balance for his entire existence. His cruel, sadistic ways and meddlesome traits had shifted the delicate balance of humanity. Something that is unforgivable. Thanks to all of you; that balance has been restored. I have now come because Kami has decided to give you all a gift." She said affectionately; clearly loyal to her master. If that's what Kami was even considered.

All eyebrows raised in her direction.

"Gift?" Shippo asked excitedly. The goddess smiled at him knowingly.

"Yes little fox; a gift. The Kami has decided that all of you and your children and your children's children and so on and so forth; will be granted immortality. Including their significant others." She declared. Everyone stopped breathing. Kaede was first to speak.

"Good goddess; I do not wish to have immortality." The old woman whispered. The goddess touched her cheek tenderly.

"I know, sweet Kaede. Kami has prepared for you to have a special role in the afterlife with your sister Kikyo when you pass on. You will die when your time comes." She said softly; Kaede's good eye poured with tears of happiness and she bowed low again, unable to form words.

The rest of the hut was still speechless.

"Even us demons? I thought the God's had no place for the likes of us?" Inuyasha asked after a few moments. The goddess shifted her gaze to him and sighed softly.

"It is true; the Kami had deliberated for quite some time before reaching his decision. It was decided that you are all important to the future of this world; and that you will all serve a greater purpose with immortality. This is your gift; it is a very precious gift." The goddess said modestly, her hands folding in front of her.

Rin broke free of Sesshomaru's arms; ignoring his warning growl before sinking to her knees. Her wish to remain with Lord Sesshomaru forever had just been granted! Tears flowed down her beautiful face as she bowed to the goddess before her.

"Thank you so much; there are no words for our gratitude." She whispered reverently. The goddess smiled and approached her; daring Sesshomaru with one look to stop her. He didn't move, but watched her every movement closely.

The goddess reached out and urged Rin to stand up so she could look in her eyes.

"You, my sweet and beautiful girl, are a rare creature. This is Kami's gift to you as well as your friends; however, there is still much change in your future. You will soon find out what; but it is not my place to tell you. You are the main reason your lord and Alpha was granted the same gift as you. You are such a selfless person; beautiful in all that you are, pure in every way. The Kami is very proud of you, Daughter." The goddess said with a smile. Rin blushed and smiled through her tears.

The goddess stepped back and looked at each person before bowing before them.

"You have the Kami's thanks and my own. Treasure the gift you have been bestowed and live full and fruitful lives; you have a very long time to do so. The Kami will watch from above." With that; a light flashed through the hut and the goddess was gone.

Everyone turned to each other; every pore in their body still filled with shock.

* * *

The previous night's events were still very fresh in everyone's minds the next morning.

Everyone had left to their respected homes; save for Sesshomaru who opted to sleep in Kaede and Rin's hut next to the stove; claiming he would leave in the morning. It had been a long night for the Daiyoukai. Between the visit from the goddess, being granted immortality and his beast howling that he march into Rin's room and mate her; he had one hell of a headache.

He was up early; walking swiftly to Rin's room before entering, knowing he'd most likely regret that decision later. As his eyes located the silhouette on the bed; his beast licked its chops.

'_No.'_ the man said firmly. The beast growled at him.

'**She is now immortal; you have no argument and no reason to suggest she is not worthy of being our mate!'** it growled menacingly. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

'_I'm not disagreeing. However; now is not the time; we will need to properly court her._' The man reasoned. The beast huffed but begrudgingly shook its head in agreement. Its tail thumped as Sesshomaru approached the futon where the young female slept.

Rin lay on her stomach; her head cradled on her pillow with her arms supporting it from underneath. Her left knee was bent and drawn up, nearly level with her stomach. Her full lips were slightly parted and a chunk of her ebony hair obscured her eyes from Sesshomaru. He reached out and gently pushed the hair back; his clawed fingers brushing through her thick locks. Rin smiled in her sleep and gave short, content purr in the back of her throat. Sesshomaru felt his groin tighten and instinctively licked his lips before he shook his head and dismissed the inappropriate thoughts. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Rin." He said clearly. Rin gave a small moan before opening one cinnamon and green flecked eye. She blinked once before jerking to a sitting position.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed sleepily; trying to grasp where she was. A hand pushed her back down.

"Be at ease. This Sesshomaru has simply come to bid you farewell. I must return to my perimeter." He said quietly. Rin nodded slightly, unsure of what to say. Sesshomaru gave her his swift smile.

"I will visit again soon. Until then; behave and keep yourself out of trouble." He commanded. Rin exposed her throat; giving a small yip of agreement. She went to look back at him but was unable to when Sesshomaru pressed his face into the soft skin of her exposed throat. He growled lowly before scenting her. He pulled back; Rin's eyes were wide and her breathing erratic. His beast growled playfully and raised its haunches in the air.

Sesshomaru stood and gestured to her vanity.

"This Sesshomaru has left you a gift." He said before sweeping towards the door. He stopped when he heard her low voice speak.

"Good bye, Alpha."

His beast roared in approval.

Yes. She was to be his mate.

* * *

Goodness! I'm exhausted! Time for a nap. I hope this is intriguing a few of you to type in that little box below and leave me a review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Insert generic disclaimer here… if you think I own Inuyasha; you clearly haven't paid attention!**

* * *

Well alrighty! 600+ views so far but only 7 favorites and 9 followers? A little disappointing! Well; for those of you who are awesome enough to stick with me…thank you! I appreciate all ten reviews and hope I clarified a few things.

A special thank you to the following:

Eerised K

SparkzTB

aelita444

charlesie

liz4463

sessrinz

yokimikki

Syao Blossoms

Kalraria

Sklgsw

You all inspire me to update as quickly as I'm able to! I have been messaged by a few readers claiming that they have long since awaited a Sess/Rin story like mine and to be very honest I am completely humbled and blushing red at the compliments! Thank you so much!

* * *

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE CHAPTER- I AM HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE FLASHBACKS ARE AT AN END! WE ARE NOW MOVING FORWARD TO THE BEGINNING OF MY STORY! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Birthday Surprises**

_Rin's 18__th__ birthday- Kaede's village- early morning_

"Auntie Rin! Auntie Rin! Wake up, Auntie Rin!" four children chorused while jumping on the figure hiding under the blankets. Rin opened her eyes while her body was used as a jumping board; she giggled softly before recalling her dream. She scowled.

'_That damn voice always sets me up to be irritable in the morning. How much longer until he finally reveals his identity?'_ she wondered silently. A particularly hard jab to her side roused her from her thoughts and she grinned mischievously.

"Auntie Rin! Wake uuuupppp!"Aya, one of Sango's twin girls, whined in the location of Rin's ear. Rin continued to lie very still until she had counted to twenty.

"BOO!" She hollered; launching herself out from under the covers and startling all the children as they scrambled to regain their awkward balance on her futon. They squealed in delight when Rin proceeded to try and tickle them all in turns.

"No, no Auntie Rin! It's your birthday! Papa says it's time for you to get up and stop being lazy!" Kaname, Inuyasha's son, exclaimed. Rin halted her actions, smiling as she observed the four children in front of her.

Aya and Mika were the oldest, now nearing 9 years old; they were a shockingly mirror image of a mix between Sango and Miroku. Shin was 6 years old and every bit his father's son; his charming the ladies passing effortlessly onto Shin who donned his exact same violet eyes. Rin turned her attention to Kaname. It still shocked her how quickly the hanyou pup matured. He was but 2 and ½ years old but speaking both English and Inu flawlessly. He had been born with the same eyes as the previous males in his strong bloodline; though they were more dark amber than gold. He inherited Kagome's midnight black hair and his father's dog ears; though his were silver with black tips. When she had asked Inuyasha after his birth why he was a hanyou and not more human; Sesshomaru, who had been present for his nephew's birth to accept him into his pack, had answered her.

"Although Inuyasha is a mere half-demon; he bears the strong blood of our father. It seems that our father's powerful bloodline has allowed Inuyasha to breed hanyous instead of quarter inuyoukai pups. More proof of the superb breeding of our ancestors." He had declared with a hint of pride.

Rin shook her head and stretched.

"Ok, Ok! I'm getting up! Shoo! I'll be out in a few minutes!" She said, ushering the children out of her room. When all was quiet again; she sighed and sat at her vanity to brush through her long hair that was now creeping to the middle of her thighs. She tied a section of her hair up in her long, side ponytail and accented it with a red, jeweled flower comb her lord had given her on her last birthday.

She frowned suddenly; ever since the visit from the goddess, her lord had become more withdrawn from her. Rarely touching her and reverting back to the way he was when she had started traveling with him; cold and distant. He hadn't even allowed her to embrace him as she used to. When she touched him too much, he would send her a warning growl and bare his fangs slightly. She had stopped trying altogether a few months after Kaname was born. Tears pricked her eyes as she fought back a sob; she was terrified that he did not want her to join him again when he deemed she was ready. The thought had kept her awake on countless nights.

'_But he still brings gifts every time he comes to see me. He wouldn't bother if he didn't care for me.'_ She thought to herself. She huffed; irritated with herself for putting a damper on her own day. She was 18 today! Today was not a day for tears! She stood and approached one of her trunks stored with her kimonos; lifting the lid, she pawed through the thick silks to find the kimono she had been saving just for today.

"Aha! There you are!" She exclaimed happily to no one in particular. The heavy silk was an exact replica to her lord's own traditional kimono; down to the yellow and purple obi. He had given her this particular kimono three months ago when she had seen him last.

She dressed quickly before padding barefoot out to the main area in the hut; despite her lord's many attempts, Rin still refused to wear any form of footwear unless it was her knee-high, leather boots that accompanied her slayer outfit. Even then she still turned her nose up whenever she laced them up; but she had begrudgingly agreed that her exposed feet could be targets during battle and so, she had never not worn them during practice or a real battle. According to Rin, there weren't too many things that were more evil than footwear; to her, they were the spawn of Satan himself. Rin preferred to feel the earth beneath her feet; it made her feel at one with nature.

She smiled as she entered her and Kaede's sitting area; everyone had gathered to share breakfast with her on her birthday. Everyone turned to look at her as she entered.

"Happy birthday, Rin!" They all sang. Rin blushed and covered her face in her hands. She heard the patter of bare feet coming towards her before she was pulled into the warm, muscular chest of a certain hanyou.

"Growl, yip, yip, bark, yip, puuuurrrr." Inuyasha relayed in Inu. (Happy birthday, Daughter). Rin nuzzled his throat to communicate her thanks before he released her. Before he stepped away, however, he dropped his face to her level before licking the tip of her nose in fatherly affection. Rin smiled and gave a short purr of contentment before turning back to the group behind him. Everyone was enjoying breakfast and tea; Rin giggled at Kagome. The miko from the future was pregnant again and due within the next month; she was sitting on three cushions while balancing her bowl of breakfast on her swollen abdomen. Kagome heard her giggle and scowled at her before pointing her chopsticks in Rin's direction.

"You just wait! Someday you'll be in my shoes and you won't think it's so funny then!" Kagome practically growled out before turning her attention back to her food. Kagome put Sango to shame when it came to hormones and mood swings; everyone was always on eggshells around her during her pregnancies. One wrong word or move and you had to deal with a murder-capable Kagome for days.

Rin just rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Kohaku and accepting the bowl of food he offered her.

"I don't wear shoes, Kagome." She teased before scooping food into her mouth and enjoying the company of those around her.

She had no idea just how much her life was going to change in a matter of hours.

* * *

**With Sesshomaru- **

Sesshomaru had never felt his beast to be so content.

After the incident with the goddess and his realization of Rin being his future mate; Sesshomaru had put distance between himself and Rin, purely for her sake. It took everything the man had to wrestle his own beast into submission and prevent it from surfacing to mate and mark the small female it had chosen. So; for her safety and his conscience, Sesshomaru had ceased to partake in any physical exchanges between him and Rin that wasn't absolutely necessary.

His beast had harbored murderous thoughts towards the man for a very long time before the man had assured him that he would someday soon take Rin as his mate. However, the lack of physical attachment still left his beast in a hissy fit; lashing out at the man whenever he refused to touch Rin.

But today was different. Today he would announce that he was going to begin courting her for her hand in marriage and his right to bestow her with his mark of ownership. If she accepted; which he highly doubted she'd refuse, he would be able to touch her as much as he wanted without fear of losing control of his instinctual nature. The beast would be content with a courting mark for some time before it demanded that Sesshomaru mate her and make it official. An Inuyoukai held no one higher than their mates; their mates alone were worth their affections and on rare occasions, their love. To earn the beast's love; one had to be extremely loyal and worthy of such deep emotions from the beast. Emotions such as love, more often than not, permanently changed the youkai's personality for good; which could be dangerous to the youkai's sanity. To take such risks was no simple matter; though Sesshomaru was quite certain his beast was very close to loving the small female that he was intending on courting.

In truth; Sesshomaru could have begun courting Rin months ago, but had decided to delay it until her 18th birthday as one of his gifts to her. Sesshomaru had finally finished securing his right to rule and his father's empire had been returned to its former glory. His castle and its surrounding villages were prosperous and thriving; it was now time to give it a queen worthy of the title of Lady to the Western Lands.

He growled when he thought of the countless official meetings he had had with the lords of the North and East. The lord of the North was an old white, wolf youkai by the name of Suko; he was the grandfather of Ayame and was in the process of handing over his lands to Ayame's mate, Kouga. The lord of the East was a fickle creature; a powerful fire phoenix demon by the name of Touran.

When Sesshomaru had announced he was taking a human mate; the uproar had been immense. Only when Sesshomaru had beaten both youkai to their knees in submission had the lords given him their reluctant approval. Not that Sesshomaru needed their approval, but it did make things easier when they had agreed to sign a peace treaty between them all. There was no Southern Lord; for the reason that the lands were filled with nomad youkai and humans alike. There had once been a ruler of the South; but that had been many centuries before Sesshomaru was born and he was not aware what type of youkai clan had actually run it.

'_Obviously not a very intelligent or strong clan.'_ Sesshomaru mused to himself.

Sesshomaru felt his excitement and that of his beast grow when he came upon Inuyasha's forest. He was drawing nearer to the village where his young, lovely future-mate resided. He had not been this excited since he had been a pup when his father announced it was time to begin his training. His beast stood and wagged its tale before opening its mouth to pant slightly.

'**Mate!'** it growled excitedly.

'_Indeed.'_ The man agreed silently.

* * *

**With Rin and the group-**

Rin sat on a boulder beside the river to watch the children and their parents play in the calm waters. She grinned when Kaname successfully launched himself at his father, making the older hanyou lose his balance and fall face first into the water. She couldn't help herself as Inuyasha jumped out shaking himself dry; she snickered and smirked in his direction. She saw his ears flick her way before he growled at her playfully and stalked towards her. Rin jumped to her feet and glared at him.

"Don't you dare, Inuyasha!" She demanded, slowly backing away from him. He gave a light, playful snarl before pouncing at her. Rin shrieked and avoided him simply by barrel rolling to the right; she gained her balance and shot off down the hill away from him. She was the quickest human in the village; even surpassing Sango and Kohaku's uncanny speed. She sprinted now for all she was worth; her long legs flying beneath her kimono in an effort to escape the hanyou that was closing in on her. She heard his low growl and knew that he was right on top of her.

Suddenly; the ground beneath her feet disappeared and she felt arms scoop her into their protective embrace before the masculine smell of trees and sap registered to her nose. She looked up to see the strong jaw and familiar markings that adorned her lord's face. She felt her blood rush to two different places; her face and straight down to pool heat in her lower belly. He glanced down at her and flashed her a small smirk.

Sesshomaru landed on Kaede's rooftop; staring at the group by and in the river. Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms, but tilted his head nonetheless before averting his eyes. Rin heard her lord give the small yip of acknowledgement before he jumped to the ground and placed her on her feet. She did not meet his eyes as she gave him a small bow.

"My Lord." She murmured. A clawed finger curled under her chin and pushed her head up; her lord was closer than she expected and the expression in his eyes lit a fire in her blood. They were warm, tender and alive with an animalistic hunger she had never seen before. He released her before stepping back.

"Happy birthday, Rrriiinnn." He growled. She flushed a deeper red and sent him a shy smile.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said quietly, confusion clouding her thoughts. What was that look he gave her, for? He only said her name like that in her dreams! Rolling the 'R' off his tongue like honey in his masculine timbre.

Sesshomaru hid a small grin when Rin's scent wafted to his nostrils; she was confused, and slightly aroused. Perfect. His beast began drooling in his sub conscience.

He turned his attention to the approaching group; his crescent moon pendant swinging around on all their necks. Yes; he had accepted them all into his slowly growing pack after they had been bestowed with immortality; he deemed it proper since he was in their debt for looking after Rin for nearly ten years. They now had the honor of being a part of the Inu Clan and were under Sesshomaru's own protection; and an Alpha never betrayed his pack. They all paid him similar respect as Inuyasha before he yipped to put them at ease.

"This Sesshomaru would like to announce something," he began while turning towards Rin. Rin looked up at him with one of her brows raised high and confusion coloring her features.

What he did next caused them all to gasp in shock.

Sesshomaru lowered himself down onto both knees in front of Rin; he gently grasped her left hand and bowed over it briefly. He raised his head to look into her beautiful, cinnamon and green flecked eyes. A gentle, sincere smile spreading on his lips. His mate-to-be looked ready to faint; her right hand clutching her kimono over her heart that was beating furiously against her ribs. No doubt in shock that her lord who bowed to **no one**, was suddenly on his knees before her.

"Rin. This Sesshomaru seeks to court you as his future mate. Will you do this Sesshomaru the honor of giving him your consent?" he asked in a clear voice. The group behind him fell over anime style; except Kagome who stared in open-mouthed shock. Rin's lips opened in her own shock before a very large, very bright smile overcame her features.

"This Rin would be honored to have you court her, Lord Sesshomaru. You have her consent." She said, blushing madly beneath her smile. Sesshomaru gently kissed her hand before rising; he pulled her close and shifted her hair away from the right side of her neck. Rin knew what he wanted to do and turned her head as far as she could to the left to leave the right side of her throat exposed in complete submission to her Alpha. Sesshomaru growled lowly in approval before lowering his face to her throat; skimming his nose over the tender flesh, making his future mate tremble, he gave a small smirk before flashing his fangs and nipping the skin roughly behind her ear. The nip transferred a miniscule amount of his youkai into the skin where a bruise was quickly forming; the small amount of his youkai would expel his scent to signal all male youkai that the female was already being courted and therefore, off-limits. He nuzzled the mark once before stepping back and addressing his pack.

"Rin is your Alpha's future mate; you will show her the same respect you do me." He commanded. The members of his pack bowed to the couple before being dismissed by their Alpha.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you privately, Rin." He purred, glancing back to the young female. She nodded before taking the hand he offered her.

Sesshomaru led her to the forest; dropping her hand before offering his arm instead. Rin blushed for what felt like the thousandth time that day before linking one of her arms through his.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes for his recent behavior, Rin. I did what merely needed to be done to keep you safe from myself. You know that I am not truly a man; but a beast." He said quietly, leading her to her favorite patch of flowers before stopping and gazing up at the sky. Rin squeezed his arm and spoke softly.

"I have loved you for some time now, My Lord. Whether you are human, hanyou or Inu Daiyoukai; it matters not. I love Lord Sesshomaru; and despite what species you might be, you are still **my** Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru felt his heart warm and fought the smile that threatened to break free. He caressed her cheek softly; his claws that were so often dripping with his enemy's blood were miraculously delicate as they stroked down her fragile, warm cheek.

"You will cease to call me 'Lord', Rin. I am just Sesshomaru now. Or Alpha if you prefer." He demanded gently. Rin sent him a heartbreaking, beautiful smile.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." His name without the honorific felt strange on her tongue; but she could definitely get used to the intimacy it implied. Sesshomaru graced her with his swift smile.

"This Sesshomaru will return you to the village." He hesitated momentarily before calling to the woman currently admiring the flowers at their feet.

"Rin?" When she looked up with a smile he continued.

"Would you like to return to this Sesshomaru's side once again?"

Rin's breath caught in her throat and tears instantly blurred her vision.

"Rin has been awaiting that question for a very long time, Sesshomaru. Yes! Rin wants to be by her Sesshomaru's side again!" She choked out, the tears breaking free to streak down her face. Sesshomaru wiped them away gently with the pads of his sword calloused thumbs. He lowered his face to hers; gazing into the eyes he adored so much.

"Forever with me?" He asked. She smiled.

"Forever with Lord Sesshomaru." She corrected. His eyes burned with tenderness as he gently caught her soft, warm lips with his firmer ones in a chaste kiss.

In the back of his mind; his beast threw its head back and howled its victory.

She was his.

* * *

Teehee :D we're getting into it now! I will update soon I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Insert generic disclaimer here!**

Oh my goodness! 900+ views! Are you kidding?! WOW! I feel so blessed!

I'm so honored that many of you enjoy my story!

**[I have been forced to block a few people from my story! I had two people/authors send me reviews about how disgusting I am for making Sesshomaru and Rin a pair. These people were huge Kagura and Sesshomaru fans… I will make this PERFECTLY CLEAR! I do not mind the Kagura and Sesshomaru pairing; HOWEVER, that being said, Sesshomaru granted Kagura her freedom instead of saving her. I understand that he may have had feelings for her but that is NOT MY story. If you prefer to think of Sess/Rin as father and daughter; that's your choice! But do not tell me what to and what not to write; this is my story and what I would prefer to happen between Sesshomaru and Rin. If you do not like it; THEN DO NOT READ IT! Do not read my story and then accuse me of being disgusting simply because you have different views on the characters. SO; that being said, heed my warnings and get lost if all you wish to do is stir up drama.] **

On a lighter note! A special thank you to sessrinz and Sklgsw for the reviews! Y'all keep me positive and typing like a mad woman!

Thank you to all my followers listed below!

Eerised K

SparkzTB

aelita444

charlesie

liz4463

sessrinz

yokimikki

Syao Blossoms

Kalraria

Sklgsw

Oliviaaaox101

December Sapphire

Ms90sgirl

chylenn

* * *

**Chapter 7- Questions and Answers**

"Ooof! Ok! I think that's everything!" Rin exclaimed happily as she set the last trunk filled with her belongings up against her wall. She turned to her doorway where Kaede was standing quietly; as she approached the old miko, Rin noticed unshed tears glossing over Kaede's good eye. Rin sunk to her knees and bowed lowly in respect.

"I have no words that would do your actions and love justice, Kaede. You have been the Mother I lost so long ago; I am thankful to you for claiming me and taking me under your wing." Rin whispered; her own eyes pricking as tears began to form. Kaede too sunk to the ground, wrapping her arms around the young woman she had raised from a small child.

"Ye were the daughter I was never blessed with, Rin. I will love ye for the rest of my days; ye have put a light in this old woman's life." Kaede murmured softly; stroking the silky length of Rin's hair. She pulled back from the embrace and sent a loving smile at Rin.

"I am very proud of ye, Child. Come; let's not keep the demon lord waiting." She said, allowing Rin to help and pull her to her feet.

The two exited Rin's room and approached Sesshomaru who was leaning against the wall nearest to the door with his eyes shut. As they stopped in front of him, his sparkling gold eyes opened slowly and he gestured with his chin towards Rin's room.

"Are you finished packing, Rin?" he asked quietly. Rin nodded and smiled slightly; wiping her eyes on her kimono sleeve.

"Yes, Lord…er… yes, Sesshomaru." She corrected, a slight blush staining her cheeks. It was going to take her some time getting used to calling him by his given name and not as her lord. Sesshomaru made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat before turning his attention to Kaede.

"Human servants from this Sesshomaru's castle will come in three days' time to collect Rin's belongings." He said impassively. Kaede nodded in understanding but stayed mute on the subject.

"You have this Sesshomaru's gratitude for caring for Rin; I am in your debt." He added, bowing slightly to the old woman; shocking her and Rin at the action. Kaede cleared her throat before returning his bow.

"Take care of young Rin or I shall be forced to set Inuyasha on ye." She warned a slight smirk on her wrinkled face. Sesshomaru returned her smirk before beckoning to Rin.

"This Sesshomaru will see to her every need and whim; have no fear."

Rin sent him a smile and stepped to his side; he held open the door covering for her before ushering her outside. Their pack was waiting outside for them to say their final goodbyes; the children and women crying softly. Rin approached them all and bowed.

"Thank you all for all you have taught and shown me. I am truly blessed to have friends such as you."

Everyone, save for Inuyasha, surrounded her and gave her a group hug. When they pulled away from her; Inuyasha walked forwards, he stared down at her for a moment before his ears lowered to his head and a small whine escaped his throat. He drew Rin into his arms and burrowed his nose into her hair and collarbone; a sad whimper echoed in her ear and Rin fought the urge to cry again. When he withdrew from her; Rin grabbed one of his hands and placed it over her heart.

"Rin loves her Inuyasha." She relayed in Inu. Inuyasha gave her a sad smile, ears still drooping towards his skull.

"Inuyasha loves his Rin. **Always**." He replied in the same tongue.

Sesshomaru stepped up to the pair and addressed his pack.

"Rin and I will be returning to my castle; all of you are welcome to visit whenever you see fit. You are this Sesshomaru's pack and his mate-to-be's friends; therefore, you are worthy of staying in our home." He said indifferently; detached as he always was with those who were not Rin. He gave them a slight nod and farewell bark before his Moko Moko wrapped around Rin's waist and drew her to his chest where he then swept her into his arms and rose into the sky. Rin waved once at the group on land before snuggling closer to her Alpha.

A sudden question popped into her head and she asked it without hesitating.

"Sesshomaru? Can we take a few days to reach your castle? I miss sleeping under the stars."

Sesshomaru peered down at her before giving a slight nod and squeezing her gently. The pair flew for some odd hours until the sun began to sink; bathing the landscape in an array of reds, yellows and oranges. Sesshomaru began to search their surroundings for a suitable place to rest when he spotted a hotsprings with lush grass and plenty of trees that offered security and privacy. He descended slowly, careful not to jostle the young female slumbering in his arms. His beast noted the hotsprings in his sub conscience; a very Cheshire cat-like grin pulled its chops over its dagger-like teeth to form what could only be noted as perverse humor on the beasts face.

'**Less than appropriate intentions, Pup?'** his beast asked slyly. Sesshomaru's upper lip pulled up in a slight, silent snarl.

'_I will not dishonor Rin.'_ The man replied; the beast grumbled in amusement.

'**Who said anything about dishonor? I was merely implying; oh what's the word humans use? Ah yes; I was implying that we could have fun.'** It barked humorously. Sesshomaru frowned as his feet touched the ground; he fought back the urge to growl.

'_I will not make her do anything she is uncomfortable with. And neither will you.'_ The man said firmly. The beast huffed; turning its snout up.

'**I don't see the problem with…**'

'_Silence!'_

'**Alright, alright. No need to get defensive.'** His beast grumbled; clearing disappointed by the lack of 'fun' they would be having. Sesshomaru ignored the last remark as he bent his head to nuzzle Rin's neck.

"Rin." He called softly. The girl in question yawned and blinked her eyes open slowly before she took in their surroundings and squealed with delight.

"A hotspring!? Oh thank you, Sesshomaru! This is magnificent." She said giddily. Sesshomaru's male-ego preened under her praise as he set her down. Rin immediately went to the water and peered into the clear depths; her reflection mirroring her excitement.

"Are you hungry?" he asked; as if on cue, Rin's stomach rumbled loudly. Rin flushed before covering the protesting area of her body with her hands. Sesshomaru smirked slightly; his amusement evident in his eyes.

"Yes; shall I go find something to eat?" she asked; Sesshomaru's smirk widened before he approached her and kissed her courting mark; his lips barely ghosting over the purple skin.

"This Sesshomaru is courting you, ne? I shall find you sustenance." He whispered in her ear. Rin giggled and pushed on his chest.

"Going to catch your weak human a stag?" She teased; his smirk turned into a downright predatory grin.

"You just wait here, Rrrriiinnnn." He purred out, sending heat coursing through her veins. His beast gave a hunting howl; its tail twitching in anticipation.

'**Yes! Let us hunt for our mate!' **

Sesshomaru acknowledged its request and, with a small glance in Rin's direction, was gone before she could blink.

A shuddering breath expelled from Rin's mouth; her knees felt weak and the back of her neck glistened with nervous perspiration. She folded her legs underneath her elegantly and sat with her back against a nearby boulder.

She proceeded to replay the last 24 hours in her head; she had woken up this morning as a single maiden living in a small village; and now, she was being courted by the most powerful youkai to walk the earth and traveling to his castle to spend the rest of her very long life with him.

A frown graced her features as she considered the courting aspect; why had he chosen her? She was the very species he despised, despite her immortality; when he mated her, she could still only give him hanyou children. He had never been withdrawn when it came to voicing his opinions on humans and half-breeds; she had been content to know he somewhat cared for her because she had been loyal to him so long without fearing him. Her frown deepened; her Alpha deserved a high-ranking, beautiful demoness. Like Kagura, she thought suddenly. Despair washed through her; she was no fool, she knew that her Alpha had been severely saddened when the wind sorceress had perished, choosing freedom over being saved by her Alpha's heavenly fang. His grief for the demoness had prompted the Tenseiga to call to the swordsmith, Totosai to be reforged as a weapon when its wielder and master had shown true compassion for another.

"Why me?" she whispered; she was so deep in her own thoughts (Inuyasha had warned that someday those deep thoughts of hers would get her in trouble), she failed to notice Sesshomaru's return.

Sesshomaru emerged from the trees surrounding the hotsprings where Rin waited for him; a 12-point buck resting over his right shoulder. He knew it was a little much; but both he and his beast could not resist the temptation of showing off just a little bit to the young female. It was in their nature to want to impress a female. He stopped when his nose picked up the scent of sadness and despair; wafting from the woman that had been his target. He frowned slightly.

"Rin?" he called.

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sesshomaru call her name; she turned her body towards where her Alpha stood; a very large buck with an impressive rack over his shoulder. She sent him a sad smile.

"I'm not that hungry, my lord." She said quietly. His eyebrows shot up at the use of the honorific before he frowned again when she did not correct herself. Rin never made the mistake of disobeying him. He dumped the buck on the ground unceremoniously before crossing the distance between them in four long strides. He crouched down to her level; his elbows resting on his knees before he scented her for injury.

"Why does this Sesshomaru smell sadness from you, Rin? Do you regret returning with me?" he asked. She gasped; reverting back to third person as she rushed to explain.

"No! Rin is very happy to be with Lord Sesshomaru again!"

"But?" he urged. Rin let her gaze fall to the ground at his boot encased feet.

"Rin doesn't understand." She whispered.

"Rin, you will look at this Sesshomaru when you are speaking to him." He commanded; when she lifted her eyes to look at him he continued.

"What do you not understand Rin?" Rin's eyes held unspeakable grief before she answered.

"Why did Lord Sesshomaru pick Rin? Rin is human. Lord Sesshomaru deserves a strong, powerful and beautiful demoness. Not a weak, mediocre human like Rin." Sesshomaru felt his chest clench before he released a small sigh and looked towards the water.

"If this Sesshomaru tells you his reasoning; will you trust his word?" He asked quietly, his eyes shifting back to sad cinnamon.

"Rin trusts her lord." She replied. Sesshomaru gave a tense nod.

"This Sesshomaru is unused to speaking of his emotions. However; I am forced to admit that I have become everything I said I would never be centuries ago." He began. He gritted his teeth before resuming his explanation.

"I swore never to fall from my quest of supreme power. Believing that with supreme power I would find the path I was meant to take. Inuyasha saw to it that I be forcefully pushed from that path." He said, dry humor coloring his usual monotone voice. Rin's eyes widened but she remained mute.

"When Inuyasha injured me with the Tessaiga a second time; the Kami saw fit to wound my pride further. The kami sent you to me in my most damaged state; my most pathetic state." He added darkly. Rin went to speak when he held up a hand, cautioning her to wait.

"You found me broken and unable to move past the point of sitting up. You were the very thing that I had always thought to be inferior to those of my standings. You were weak, tiny and at the time I thought you to be very stupid. You did not fear me." He said quietly.

"Instead of fearing me like any normal creature would; you attempted to aid me. Without knowing it; you proceeded to bruise my already much wounded pride. As the days went on, however, I began to grow curious of you. Which is why, when I found you dead from the wolves, I brought you back to life with Tenseiga." His eyes darted down to his father's fang; Rin glanced at it too before looking back at him, confusion muddling her scent.

"The following months, you never left my side. No amount of danger I seemed to put you in succeeded in pushing you from me. I attempted to reason with myself that I only protected you because you belonged to me. Because you were more proof that I was an unstoppable force of nature; even beating death at its own game. You were merely a possession." The hurt that crossed her face had him reaching out to cup her cheek.

"I lied." He said firmly. She gave a small gasp, her eyes widening.

"I cared for you and was too prideful to admit it. That pride was what led to your second death and to this day I still hate myself for it." He whispered. Rin reached up and cradled the hand on her cheek with hers.

"But you saved me." She insisted. He shook his head.

"No. My father did. My mother may have put that Meidou Stone around your neck that proceeded to give you your life back; but it was my father who somehow knew that whoever had been taken by death, while training with my sword, would have been important in my life. It was he that made certain that the life could be given back when he taught me a hard learned lesson on emotions." He said with a humorless, short laugh. He gazed deep into her eyes.

"I would have lost everything worth living for that day if you had not returned to life." He confessed softly. Rin frowned a little.

"But you did care for Rin as you do now." She pointed out. He sighed softly.

"No. I didn't. I was not aware that you would grow up to play this role in my life. But, I cared for you more than I had ever cared for anyone in my entire, very long life." He said.

"Kagura?" The one worded question had shock flashing through his frame and widening his eyes. His eyes grew slightly sad at the name.

"I'll admit I thought she would be the one I would take as my mate someday. I had planned on courting her after releasing her from Naraku. When I found her in that field; her body disintegrating from Naraku's miasma, I knew that she would rather have her freedom than keep a life that had been very cruel to her. I respected that choice. My feelings for her were fleeting and shallow to what I feel for you, Rin. I did not love Kagura; yes I cared for her but in the end, she made her decision and it was a decision I respected. There is also something that you have earned that she did not, Rin." He said quietly. She cocked her head in a silent question.

"You have earned the approval of my youkai, my true self when I am not in this form." Rin's mouth opened and a small 'oh' escaped with a gust of air.

"Your youkai likes me?" She asked, flabbergasted. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and shook his head before tracing her courting mark with a single claw.

"No, Rin. My youkai has chosen you." He corrected. Rin then smiled; her doubts flying out of her head quicker than she could comprehend. She launched herself at Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She whispered. Sesshomaru held her tightly, eyes closed as he inhaled her lovely scent, now free of sadness and despair. He pulled back when her stomach rumbled again.

"Enough doubting my feelings for you, RIn; it is time that you ate supper." He declared, releasing her to approach the forgotten buck. He raised his claws, withholding his acid, before swooping down to make quick work of the meat. He carved a steak of shoulder meat before placing it on the boulder Rin rested against. He turned towards the forest before darting away and returning with his arms full of wood for the fire. After assembling a pit and kindling, Sesshomaru struck a rock against his Tenseiga to spark the wood. Five minutes later and the fire roared with heat as he speared Rin's steak with a wood spick and mounted it over the flames. Rin watched him; amusement flickering through her cinnamon orbs as she consumed the berries she had found just beyond the trees. It was quite a change, she mused, she had always fended for herself when it came to mealtimes.

"Why do you never eat?" She asked curiously, watching his lip lift as he attempted to withhold a small smile while he continued to gaze at the orange flames. He turned her meat before glancing at her.

"This Sesshomaru will be eating tonight." He said; his baritone voice ringing with a hint of teasing. Rin coughed as she swallowed a berry too quickly before staring at him in disbelief.

"What will you eat?" That predatory grin was back on his handsome face making her gulp.

"I believe there is still quite a bit of meat left on the buck, Rin." Came his swift reply. Rin let out a sigh of relief before glancing at the carcass lying by the trees.

"Why aren't you cooking it then?"

Sesshomaru attempted to squash the chuckle that was threatening to leap from his throat, to no avail. A deep, hearty and slightly wicked chuckle shook his frame. It was over as quickly as it started.

"This Sesshomaru does not eat cooked meat. You seem to be fooled by my human-like appearances, Rin. I am a beast. Not a man." He reminded her. Rin blushed before nodding her head. Sesshomaru removed her meat from the flames and set it in front of her on a flat slab of rock.

"Eat." He commanded. When she picked up her meal and proceeded to rip chunks of meat off the spick with her blunt teeth, Sesshomaru had to turn away and fight a groan.

He made his way back to the buck and sat beside it. Cutting the rest of the shoulder from the carcass, he brought the still warm flesh to his mouth before sinking his dagger-sharp teeth into it.

Rin watched her Alpha devour the flesh from the buck with fascination in her eyes. She supposed it was why he never had eaten in front of her before; it was rather gruesome and a little disturbing but more than that, she found it rather erotic to see his white fangs burrow into the steaming meat before ripping it apart; his chin dripping with blood that plopped to the forest floor. How he managed to avoid any drop of blood from staining his clothing, she'd never know.

When she had finished the meat he prepared for her, she washed her hands and face in the hotsprings; her back arched forward as she balanced on her knees. She was quite unaware how her posture affected the male sitting some 15 feet from her.

'**That looks far more appetizing that the flesh we just consumed.'** His beast commented, slathering over the full curve that was the young female's ass. Sesshomaru didn't have the heart to disagree; his hakama tightening as he fought his impending erection. He stood quietly before eliminating the distance between the two in a single, silent leap.

Rin felt a warm, solid body press against her from behind. She leaned back, her butt resting on her heels as she looked over her shoulder to see hungry golden eyes. They weren't hungry for the buck, she realized, they were hungry for her. She sent him a sly smile.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's jaw tensed as he let loose a small growl, the whites of his eyes bleeding red. He grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto his lap before grinding his erection against her beautiful ass. Rin gasped, her face flaming red as desire shot scorching hot from her head down to her toes.

"Sesshomaru." She whimpered. Sesshomaru gave a rough purr before turning her to straddle his hips. He grabbed the back of her neck gently, pulling her face to his before taking her lips in a greedy, demanding kiss. Deepening the kiss; his tongue left his own cavern to run across the seam of her plump lips, earning him a squeak and access to her hot, little mouth. He groaned low and deep in his throat at her taste; she was sweeter than he expected, honey with a hint of mint. But he pulled away abruptly when her inexperience registered just how innocent she was in his brain. Rin whimpered at the loss of contact and Sesshomaru rested his brow to hers.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes. It seems I am having less control with you than I'd like." He murmured. Rin giggled softly.

"That was amazing though." She replied. Sesshomaru smirked at her statement.

"This Sesshomaru must resist. I will not dishonor you before I have properly courted and wed you, Rin." He said seriously. Rin gave a slight nod and sigh before snuggling into his chest.

"Rin understands."

Sesshomaru stood; leaping into a nearby tree before settling his female in his lap. Moko Moko wrapped around them, shielding them from the slight breeze and cocooning the fragile human in its embrace. Sesshomaru began to lightly purr; the effect instantaneous as it began to lull Rin to sleep. Before she completely succumbed, however, she asked another question.

"Will you love our children?"

The question shocked Sesshomaru; his purring ceased and his frame stiffened. The tip of Moko Moko forced her chin up to meet the eyes of her Alpha.

"Our children will be the most beautiful, powerful hanyous of all." He said, sincerity coloring his deep timbre. Rin's eyes watered but she blinked back tears before giving him a swift kiss and nuzzling his nose. She relaxed back into his arms as he began to purr again.

He had not said love; but she knew it was only a matter of time. He just needed a little bit more of a push.

"I love you, Alpha." She whispered. He smiled softly; his beast preened under her confession.

"I know, Little One."

The woman then slipped into a dreamless sleep. The powerful Inu Daiyoukai holding his immortal, human female in his protective embrace continued to gaze at the stars as he contemplated his life.

'_You were right father.'_

With his silent confession, unbeknownst to him, a plan was set into motion by two very unlikely people.

The time had come.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner; I was catching up on sleep lol. Did you enjoy?


	8. Chapter 8

**Insert my generic disclaimer here.**

Hello dearies! I am excited to be getting such positive feedback! I absolutely smile until my face hurts when I read my amazing reviews! There is one thing I'd like to point out; I cannot please everyone! I have had this story in my head for months and I can't just change it to the way some would like, I am truly sorry! When this story is finished I will write another based on what my readers would like from a Sess/Rin relationship.

I hope I don't disappoint too many people in the next few chapters; there's a lot of change going down!

As always; thank you to all of you who have followed and/or favorited my story! I would do another shout out but I need to get this chapter done, so I will acknowledge you all next chapter! I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 8- To Challenge and Submit**

Sesshomaru had a bad night; no scratch that, it was a wonderful night filled with sweet torture of his own doing. Well; some of it could be blamed on Rin but she had been fast asleep, she didn't intentionally let little moans escape her sweet mouth and purposefully rock her hips back against his pelvis. No, no; his beast had tortured him. The damned thing had taken to commentating on every little thing that it knew would drive Sesshomaru mad.

* * *

_**Flashback to a few hours ago-**_

"Mmmm, Alpha." Rin moaned quietly in her sleep. Sesshomaru's ears twitched; male-ego pride causing his chest to swell. She dreamed of him; in a very provocative way, might he add. There was no mistaking the sweet and spicy tang of innocent arousal in the small female's scent. She was dreaming of the acts Sesshomaru was so desperately trying to get off his mind. Thoughts of her creamy, sun-kissed skin gliding under his strong muscles as he rocked them both into a steamy, erotic oblivion…

'_No!'_ he scolded himself. He squashed a growl as his beast sat back on its haunches; its thoughts radiating with lust filled humor.

'**She dreams of us, ne? You are trying to be noble, Pup. It is not our nature to resist a fertile female; our mate at that. Feel her generous, firm and delicious ass? She wants it as bad as we do.' **

'_I know!'_ the man moaned; his erection was back and harder than he had ever felt it. The beast gave a dark chuckle.

'**Why don't you let me take over for a few hours? I won't leave either of us unsatisfied. It has been years since we indulged in carnal pleasure.'** The beast noted.

It was true; Sesshomaru had not bedded a female since his beast had staked its claim on Rin. Both he and his beast had agreed that there would be no other female in their life besides Rin; dog demons were fiercely loyal to their mates, even when they had not yet claimed the female. Sesshomaru had gone as far as to replace all his personal servants with the male species; sending the females to separate parts of his castle where he would not be tempted to give into his adult male needs. It had not been easy; he was used to the pleasures of joining and the release that left his mind at ease and his beast's lust satiated. However; he was Sesshomaru, he could overcome any challenge set forth. He shook his head to clear his disturbing thoughts.

'_No. We will wait. Rin is as pure as they come; I do not wish to taint her honor in any way shape or form, regardless of how bad we want to.'_ The man decided. His beast huffed before grumbling with amusement and continuing to torture the man who was trying his very hardest to rid himself of the hardness in his hakama.

'**But just look at those red, plump lips and remember that sweet little tongue…?'**

Sesshomaru groaned; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Present-**_

Rin stirred; her body was stiff with sleep and she was rather warm. She blinked her eyes open and pushed at Moko Moko to allow herself some fresh air; it immediately slackened and pooled into her lap. She yawned; arching her back and lifting her arms above her head to stretch out the stiffness, her joints popping and sliding back into their appropriate sockets. As she was stretching, her butt was forced backwards and she felt something hard brush against her. She relaxed; turning to face her Alpha who had yet to speak or move for that matter. The expression that greeted her caused her womanhood to clench and pulse without her consent; radiating heat and slickening with moisture. Her Alpha's eyes were wide; the golden irises clouded with lust and desire. His jaw was taunt, his fangs elongated to peek out and press into his full lower lip as his nostrils flared; acknowledging her aroused state.

"Good morning, Alpha." She greeted quietly. Deadly, elongated claws trailed over her covered thighs, up her hipbones to rest on the dips of her waist where they twitched; itching to shred the offending material off her beautiful body.

"Good morning, Maaaattteee." Was his reply; his deep baritone dropping into an even lower octave. Rin shivered involuntarily; his voice sending electrical currents through her body, goosebumps rising to the surface of her skin despite how warm she felt.

"Is something the matter, Alllppphhhaaa?" Rin asked; her voice dripping in seduction as she intentionally leaned forwards and wiggled her hips against the impressive bulge being held within his hakama. A tortured hiss whistled past deadly fangs and a deep rumble shook his chest. His hands tightened on her waist in an attempt to stop her ministrations.

"You are playing with fire, Little Minx." Was the gruff response; Rin grinned despite herself, leaning up further to nibble under his jaw up to his pointed ear where she nipped the tip lightly.

"I believe it is Master Jaken who plays with fire, Sesshomaru. I merely play with big, strong, cold and utterly handsome Inu Daiyoukais." She teased. It was Sesshomaru's turn to shiver, a low whimper escaping his throat as his female's tiny hands traced patterns over the exposed part of his chest above his armor. She kissed his pulse point.

"Do you know what this Rin wants, Sesshomaru?" When a shake of his head answered her question; she gave a teasing giggle. She beckoned his face closer with a pointer finger; he leaned forwards away from the tree to comply with her demand. She kissed his chin.

"This Rin…." A kiss to his right cheek markings,

"Wants to…" a kiss to his crescent moon,

"Take off her clothes…" a kiss to his left cheek markings,

"And…" a quick kiss to his lips and a nip on his lower lip,

"Take a bath! Thank you for keeping Rin warm last night, Alpha!" Rin laughed loudly, all traces of seduction gone as she slipped from his embrace to drop lithely down to the ground. She grinned up at her stunned Alpha before turning on her heel to dash through the trees in an attempt to get a head start on what she knew would end as a chase.

Sesshomaru sat completely stunned; where had his little female learned the art of seduction like that?! She had him immersed in those sexy eyes and pulled him along with her innocent little gestures like a lovesick puppy! He perked up as he heard her laughter echoing through the forest.

"Is Rin's Alpha going to take that from his little human?" She called back to him; he couldn't see her but could hear her feet pounding against the ground as she sprinted in the opposite direction of the tree he currently sat in. His beast growled playfully and raised its haunches into the air; its tail wagging furiously.

'**Let us hunt our little bitch down, shall we?'** it asked. Sesshomaru's face broke into a smirk as he nodded his head. He leapt to the ground before darting after the little temptress who had just stumped her almighty Alpha.

Rin knew she could never outrun him; but she was having too much fun provoking the normally stoic Alpha to quit and give in easily. She skidded to a stop, resting against a tree to catch her breath momentarily. Her head shot up as a purely animalistic howl pierced the air; heat shot down her spine and she shivered in excitement before launching herself back into a full blown sprint. He was enjoying this as much as she was; and she was going to give him a run for all she was worth. Her heart thundered in her chest and her legs were screaming in protest, but she kept running; she could hear the graceful creature just behind her and she knew if she didn't think quickly, their game was going to end very soon. She heard the low grow and ducked before darting to her left and weaving through thick underbrush, a victorious laugh erupting from her chest as she heard the frustrated snarl. She broke through the trees and spotted a lake a few hundred feet ahead of her; she had to run even quicker, he would have more of an advantage out in the open where she had the advantage in the trees due to her small form. She began shedding her kimono as she pushed her legs even faster, dropping the silk as she went until she was left in her white yukata. She put in a last burst of speed as she heard the breaking of tree limbs, signaling Sesshomaru had the left the cover of the forest. She flew towards the water before jumping and elegantly diving into the cool depths.

Sesshomaru broke free of the trees and saw, to his utter disbelief, parts of Rin's kimono strewn out behind her as she ran for the lake, clad in nothing but a flimsy white yukata. He watched her push herself even faster before diving into the lake. He skidded to a halt at the water's edge; his eyes narrowing to find the female in its depths. A disturbance in the middle of the lake caused his gaze to flash there where not even a moment later, Rin surfaced, bobbing in the water as her body racked with laughter. She spun around in the water to grin at him; her hair slick and her eyes overly bright with excitement.

"I do believe you just lost, Sesshomaru!" She teased. He growled lowly.

"Rin? Come here my naughty little bitch." He purred dangerously, pointing at the ground in front of his feet. She laughed harder at his command.

"Afraid to get wet, O High Alpha?" She asked before taking a deep breath and slipping below the surface again.

His beast growled and paced in his sub conscience.

'**Teach her a lesson! Show her who owns her!'** It demanded. Sesshomaru was in full agreement as he began to swiftly rid himself of his armor; he tossed it carelessly to the side as Rin surfaced once more to the right side of the lake.

Rin surfaced and felt her mouth fall open in shock. Sesshomaru was undressing right in front of her! She hadn't thought he'd come in after her. Her face erupted with heat as he untied his obi and shrugged out of his kimono and juban. She tried to avert her gaze from his naked torso, but failed terribly. His centuries of swordsmanship had toned his body better than any God could ever dream of; his pectorals stood taunt and proud under thick shoulders, his six pack abs calling to her fingers to trace the perfectly defined lines… and oh! The deep and very sexy v that plunged into his hakama was accented with three very appealing marks like those on his wrists and cheeks; they too disappeared to where her eyes could not follow. She was so entranced that she missed the gloated smirk and the bending of his knees.

Sesshomaru bent his knees after he kicked off his boots, fully aware of Rin's longing gaze, before rocketing into the sky and diving deep into the water. He swam with long, fluid strokes towards the long, curvy legs that kicked to keep Rin afloat. A very naughty thought arose in his mind and he for once listened to his beast.

'**Take advantage of this situation.'** It demanded.

Rin nervously turned around in the water over and over; desperately searching for a glint of silver to alert her of Sesshomaru's whereabouts. She squealed when a clawed hand gripped her ankle and tugged. She drew in a quick breath before she was submersed again; she opened her eyes to see a smirking Sesshomaru in front of her. His hair haloed around his head and his legs kicked effortlessly as he bobbed in the water before her. Before she could react; he dived beneath her and rose between her legs, her thighs came to rest of his shoulders when he gripped her knees firmly before summoning his youkai and bursting out the water. He hovered there; twenty feet above the lake with Rin desperately clutching his forearms.

"Do you submit, Rrrriiinn?" he asked his voice husky. Rin trembled but felt a streak of defiance.

"No!" She declared; before her mind could register what had happened, Sesshomaru lifted her off his shoulders and proceeded to drop her. She gave a shriek as she plummeted back into the water. She surfaced and glared at him; he just smirked and lowered himself to hover beside her just above the water.

"Then this Sesshomaru will need to force you into submission." He said before grabbing her arms and hoisting her up and to him. He flew to the shore where he then pressed Rin onto the ground on her back before straddling her hips. His beast rumbled with excitement at the show of dominance. He leaned forward, drops of water falling from his skin to hers as he grazed his fangs over her courting mark and his claws ran down her sides, careful not to tear the fabric. The female beneath him trembled.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped, her hips instinctively bucking up into his to ease the growing pressure and heat. His hands swiftly pinned her hips down. He gave a sinister chuckle.

"None of that my beautiful bitch." He whispered hotly in her ear. Rin closed her eyes and attempted to regain some coherency in her muddled mind. When she could think clearly, she devised a plan and attempted to hide a smirk. She whimpered low in her throat and yipped in distress. The results were instantaneous; Sesshomaru's instincts immediately took over to soothe her. He released her hips and ran his fingers through her wet hair as he nuzzled her mark and purred low and deep. As he was preoccupied with his instincts; Rin tightened her body like a bow before bucking her hips up and towards her chest; flipping the large male onto his back and her onto his chest. His eyes widened in shock as she grinned down at him.

'**Enough of this!'** His beast snarled before lunging to the surface. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red before he jumped up, spilling Rin onto the ground.

'_No!' _The man growled; but the beast was too wound up. His female had challenged him one too many times in a short period. Sesshomaru's frame began to shift and soon his true form loomed over Rin. Rin gasped before leaning back on her arms and exposing her throat completely to the beast in front of her. She knew she had taken things too far and tested his control to the point where he snapped.

The beast regarded her tiny form for a moment before shifting into a smaller form of itself. The dog was now no bigger than a bear as it stalked towards its prey. The large male pushed his snout into her neck and sniffed; upon finding his scent he nudged the female onto her hands and knees. Rin obliged and turned before cocking her head to one side so she still conveyed complete submission to her Alpha. The large male growled in approval but still sought to reprimand his female for her behavior. Withholding his acid saliva, Sesshomaru opened his ferocious jaws and delicately clamped them over her right shoulder before mounting her and rubbing his erection against her ass. When she squeaked and sought to move away from him; he tightened his hold on her shoulder slightly and loosed a threatening warning growl that vibrated her back and shook her very bones. She stiffened slightly before relaxing and giving herself to her Alpha completely. As soon as he felt her relax and submit fully to him, Sesshomaru released his jaws and backed off of her. He, however, could not resist putting his bitch further into her place by having a little fun. He placed a paw between her shoulder blades and pushed lightly, pressing her chest into the ground and causing her ass to push further up into the air as her back arched. He growled warningly for her to keep still before using his snout to push her kimono up and over her ass; baring her beautiful posterior to his hungry gaze. He licked his chops before pressing his nose against her womanhood and sniffing eagerly in short bursts.

Rin turned deep red and fought the urge to moan. Why did something that should feel horrifically wrong feel so very right? She yelped as a very long, slightly rough sinewy, wet muscle passed from her clit, over her dripping seam right up and over the cleft of her ass. The action was repeated twice more; leaving her gasping and moaning before she realized his weight was gone from her back and his teeth were pulling her kimono back down.

"**Do not challenge your Alpha like that again, my beautiful bitch. Your reprimand is over. I expect you to be on your best behavior."** The beast barked in Inu. Rin turned to face him with her head cocked to the side before she yipped in understanding.

The beast rumbled in approval before shifting its form. Sesshomaru stood before her in his humanoid form; a slight distressed look on his face before he dropped to his knees and scented her with his nose pressed to her neck. He let out a sigh of relief when he found no trace of fear in her scent; but plenty of frustration and slight arousal. He pulled back and frowned at her slightly.

"It is not wise to push me so far, Rin. I will tolerate small challenges from you because you are human and it makes up your fiery personality; but I cannot control my beast when you overdo it." He scolded. Rin nodded before smiling slightly.

"You are aware of what you just did, correct?" She asked. Sesshomaru chuckled darkly before leaning towards her ear and nipping it.

"Oh yes, Rin. This Sesshomaru is **very** aware. I must say you are simply exquisite to the taste buds, my beautiful bitch. This Sesshomaru looks forward to mating you." He whispered slyly. Rin blushed with mortification before hiding her face in her hands. Sesshomaru pulled back and smirked slightly at the embarrassed female in front of him before darting and collecting their clothes.

"Come now, Rin. It is time for you to eat and for us to continue on our way." He declared. Rin nodded before standing and approaching him.

There was no way she would be sleeping peacefully after what just transpired today. And oddly enough; she was just fine with that thought.

* * *

Oh man! Hahaha. I hope that little lime wasn't too disappointing :D hahaha! Patience my little chickies! I will not disappoint when the time presents itself! R&R I will update soon!


	9. Author's Note

My dear readers!

I apologize for my absence! I was thoroughly busy while my husband was at sea, having company two weeks in a row and my daughter's first birthday this last Sunday (29th). However; I am back and will try to bust out as many chapters as possible ASAP! Thank you so much for being patient! I'm honored so many of you enjoy my story!

I'm off to type the next chapter!

Love you dearies!

Megan

P.S.- NO I'M NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL! I am a 21 year old, married, mother of one Just very busy lately hahaha.


End file.
